Original Six
by cullenbug
Summary: One of the Original Six Hockey Teams, The Detroit Red Wings have a host of hot NHL talent including all three of the Cullen brothers. Join them on their journey of travels, hockey, marriage, babies and a happily ever after. Usual suspects, mostly cannon pairings, snark and citrus. Mostly an Edward and Bella story.
1. 2015 Teaser - We're Starting Over

Greetings! I started this story so long ago and then just got away from writing. I'm back though and would love to get working on it again. I'm looking for a beta – if you're interested let me know. I removed the chapters and am ready to start fresh…so check back for updates and enjoy this teaser in the meantime.

**General Disclaimer: The fic is mine but the characters are not. I make no misrepresentations, I am not out to poach creativity, I'm just enjoying a bit of fanfic **

**Original Six – TEASER**

I let out a deep sigh just as he leaned into me and groaned.

"That is just obscene…" I let the sentence hang there as I squeezed his hand. 

"You're telling me…" he replied as we both tilted our heads and hummed in appreciation.

"I really shouldn't admit how fucking hot that makes me. I mean, really, it's freezing in here and I'm ready to strip down." I played with the zipper of my jacket.

"No shame in it, Honey. Seth is going to be one tired motherfucker tonight and it's not gonna be from the game."

I laughed, "Jakey, skip the deets, I really don't need them." He smiled and poked my side making me giggle even more.

"Your man is looking right at you." I popped my head up, focusing to find his face, my eyes locking with my favorite player. I threw a wink in his direction and smiled. Edward smirked back at me and swiveled his hips a little as he continued his stretches on the ice. That fucker, he totally knew why I was flushed.

_My nails clawing into his sweaty back…his teeth nipping at my jaw…my heels digging into his ass…his rock-solid cock thrusting mercilessly…_

The flashback reel in my head was suddenly broken. "Hey sluts." Rosalie sat down casually on my other side. Jake and I said our greetings and I lifted my lap blanket to share with her. With her mumbled thanks we went back to appreciating our men on the ice.

Alice came rushing towards us, "Oh thank God I made it." We welcomed Alice as she climbed over us to sit next to Jake, telling her they had a few minutes left.

Stretches on the ice; that is what had us enraptured. The way the players get down on their knees, palms flat with their arms straight up doing long, slow thrusts into the ice, it's very suggestive and just fucking hot.

Yes, obviously we are all there to support our fellas, and we're just as foul-mouthed and devoted as every other jersey wearing fan in The Joe, but the stretching, it was our not-so-guilty pleasure.

**Thank you for reading my teaser. Please add me to your favorites and be the first to know when the full chapter has posted. **


	2. Chapter 1 - Leaving The Nest

**General Disclaimer: The fic is mine but the characters are not. I make no misrepresentations, I am not out to poach creativity, I'm just enjoying a bit of fanfic **

**If you're interested, please check-out the Polyvore link on my profile for this chapter.**

**ORIGINAL SIX: Chapter 1 – Leaving the Nest**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"I think it's excessive."

"Well, I think it's perfect." Edward smirks, grabbing my hand. "Let's just go for a ride and we'll drive by some of these places."

"Why do you want to move anyway?" I ask, looking up at him. We've been discussing this for the past few weeks. Seems like the second he got a ring on my finger he wanted us to move. I mean, I get it. It makes perfect sense; it's just hard…I'm quite attached to our little love nest. After all, it was _ours_. "What about our love nest?" I ask in a quiet voice, jutting my lip while I extend my arm out to gesture to our tiny apartment.

He looks down at me and pulls me into his arms, "Oh baby, don't give me the lip. You know I can't take the lip." He bends down and pulls my pouty lip between his own with a gentle nip. "We can keep the nest; I just want room for the flock."

I couldn't help but giggle at the goofball. "You're so cheesy."

"You like cheese." He says quickly, a slow smile spreading across his face. "You even like fancy cheese." He grin widens. "Fancy cheese, goes in a fancy house, just like the one I want to give you…we've earned this Bella. We deserve this. Please let's just do it; you and me."

I roll my eyes but smile, "I do like fancy cheese." How can I possibly resist this man? I squeeze my arms around his waist tightly and rest my cheek on his strong chest. I know that Edward is right; I really dedicated myself in school and it paid off with the teaching job that starts in the fall. He's worked his ass off in Grand Rapids playing hockey, and he recovered from what could have been a career ending injury and has now gotten bumped-up to the Wings. It's time for us to leave the nest, but, "Hey, what do you mean by flock?"

Edward full on laughs at me with that. "Now's a good time to be buying or building or doing whatever we want to do. I just want to be prepared. You, yourself Miss Isabella Marie said that as soon as we said _"I do" _you wanted off the pill. I'm more than thrilled with that but there's no room in the nest for a baby bird."

I scrunched my nose and puckered my lips at him, I hate when he's right. I know there's no room in our apartment. It's often overcrowded with just the two of us in it, but we've been living in crammed quarters together for years. We've switched apartments a few times, but I'm used to the lack of space. I like the forced cuddling because we can't fit more than a double-sized bed in our room and I'm not really mad when I trip over his hockey equipment just like I know he isn't pissed to find my art supplies in every nook of our home. It's cozy and I like it that way.

I'm a girl; I don't know why I get teary, but of course thinking about all of this makes my eyes well-up. Edward gives me a good squeezed and lifts my chin towards him. "Baby, what's with the tears?" His voice is gentle and soft as his deep green eyes sear into mine.

"Promise you'll still want to snug me," I say, complete with a quivering lip and then I start to ramble. "And promise you'll be okay with me leaving my paints anywhere I want, and promise you'll still take me all over the house not in just the eighty bedrooms you want our house to have, and promise you'll still watch whatever crap reality TV I'm watching and not just go find another TV in another room on the opposite side of the house, and promise I'll still trip over your hockey shit, and promise we'll still be super-duper-duper close…"

Edward chuckles with a smile, "Baby, I will _always _want to snug you." His hands move from around my waist and slither downward. One settles on my hip the other goes lower to my ass and both squeeze. His body leans down so his hands can travel lower, and he lifts up me by the back of my thighs as I wrap my legs around his waist while my arms lace around his neck. "Bell, have you ever known me to not want to snug you?" I shake my head and he narrows his eyes slightly. With a lower voice he continues, "You can paint wherever you want, I'm sure my shit will always be laying around for you to trip over, and I guarantee you that I will fuck you on every surface in each and every room of the new house." With that his lips are attached to my neck and his hands starting kneading my ass.

Edward knows my weakness. It's the neck-ass combo and I can't help but press my body into his and moan. His tongue and lips work the spot just below my ear. Between licks he whispers naughty things in my ear.

He hums in my ear. "I know you like the dirty talk, Baby. I bet you'd like my thick cock in the tight little pussy of yours, wouldn't you?" All the while his fingers work the flesh of my ass, but I want more…so much more. It takes about thirty seconds before I'm rocking my hips against him, trying desperately to get some friction while pulling my fingers through his untamable bronze locks. It takes about thirty more seconds before I can feel his semi-hard cock against me, seems like he is wanting more too.

I'm too caught up in his ministrations to respond; instead I just nod my head and grind harder against him. He hefts me up higher, bringing my chest to his mouth. He starts these wet open mouth kisses that are not only getting my tits wet but my lady bits as well. His breath is hot when he asks, "Wanna practice?"

Even after all these years, this man can still make me absolutely senseless when he is sexing me up. I'm completely confused by his question, so my response is an eloquent "Huh?"

Edward doesn't stop the kisses, in fact he adds nips but I can feel the smile on his face. "Baby," _kiss_ "I asked," _kiss_ "if you want," _kiss nip kiss_ "to practice." He finishes his statement by licking up the center of my cleavage which is revealed by my V-neck.

"Oh, ummmm…what?" Edward chuckles and looks up at me, once he does I can focus a little bit more. "What are we gonna practice?"

"I'll give you an A or B." He's working the smirk; I love when he gives me A or B options. It's one of those things that he discovered a zillion years ago about me – I _hate_ when someone makes a decision for me, but I also _hate _making decisions. So Edward always lets me choose A or B, he'll narrow down my choices (usually between two things he'll know I like either way) and then he'll let me pick. It totally works for us, saves tons of debating time, and when I really don't know I always just pick B, because, though he has never said it or tried to sway my decision, Edward is always rooting for me to choose B.

He squeezes me tight, squishing my boobs against his face and starts walking through our little living room. I'm pretty sure he is heading for the bedroom. "Option A – we practice like we're already married and get working on the baby-making." He's got a goofy smile on his face that I love. "Or…" he pauses and nips at my left nipple, "Option B – we can fuck like animals and build up our stamina for the new house."

My favorite part of this A or B scenario, either way I'm getting the cock. Edward has paused by the breakfast bar waiting for my answer, I'm pretty sure he is trying to send me subliminal messages that he'd like some kitchen sex. Option B it is! "B, B, B, I pick B!" I start a giggle which quickly turns into a groan as his left hand snakes up the back of my shirt and expertly unclasps my bra.

"Good choice, I like B." he mumbles as he removes my shirt and lets my bra fall away. I'm constrained in his arms but my fingers are pulling at the back of his shirt so he'll take it off. "I like these, too." His mouth is quick to descend on my breasts as he sets me down on the kitchen counter.

My legs are still wrapped around him and I bring him closer to me by digging my heels into his ass. His hands are quickly working on the fly of my jeans as I'm fumbling with his belt. "Oh fuck, Edward…" his mouth is still working on my breasts and it feels amazing.

"B can make babies, too, ya know." I say as he wraps an arm around my waist to lift me up enough to yank my jeans off.

Now it's Edwards turn to look confused, "What?" One of his hands is rubbing my thigh while the other is removing his pants. After a moment, I'm left in a pair of tiny ruffled panties on the counter and he is standing between my legs in only a very tight pair of bright red boxer briefs, giving me an excellent look at his very large erection.

I start kissing his neck before I respond. "Option B – ya know, fucking on every surface, it has the potential to make babies too." I keep kissing and work my way up to nibble on his jaw. His jaw, that strong, defined jaw, which I pray for every time he takes the ice.

He's expressing his appreciation for my kisses by rubbing my thighs and pulling me closer to the edge of the counter. "No, no, no, Baby, babies only come from slow, gentle love making. They don't come from fucking." Edward is quite serious when he says this. He's massaging circles on my hips and his mouth has found a nipple again. We've had this discussion many times, he is convinced that once we start trying for a baby, sex will become nothing more than sweet love making because babies shouldn't come from a rough fuck. I, being the realist like to remind him that sex is sex and babies will come no matter what. "You chose B, Baby, so just let me fuck you." With the way he bites down on my nipple, I'm thinking he is done talking.

I throw my head back as he starts a trail of hot breath and open mouth kisses down the flat plane of my stomach. He's heading straight for my pussy and it's exactly where I want him to go.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Edward's POV**

I am fully aware of how babies are made and that they can come from any multitude of sexual encounters, but yes, it is my firm belief that _our _babies will be made while making love. I will always want to fuck Bella, of that there is no doubt, we both like it hard and a little rough. We're fans of mild kink and have even dabbled with bondage, but when it comes to the baby-making, it will be through soft marathon love sessions. These are the things I'm thinking about as I'm kissing my way around Bella's fantastic tits and down her slim stomach….oh her stomach, which one day will be round with my baby growing inside of her. Fuck, that thought alone makes me hard, well, harder…

I love these moments of anticipation when I'm with her. Every time I bring my lips a little lower she squirms. I can't help but slow down just to torment her. "Something wrong, Baby?" I just have to ask.

She wiggles a little so my head has no choice but to go lower, she moans. "Don't mess with me Cullen." Bella is breathless as she pleads with me.

I smile against her stomach and swirl my tongue around her navel. "Who me? My, my, my, how needy my girl is for my cock."

"Eddie." she begs, making me smile at her impatience. "Please."

My reflexes are fast as I jump back up her body and my tongue dives into her mouth. My name on her tongue is heaven, how can I even thing to deny her when she begs like that? I should fucking know better than to mess with her, Lord knows she knows exactly what to say knock my ass right back down. Her surprise only lasts a moment before her tongue begins to dance with mine. As we kiss I run my hand down her cleavage, over her stomach and ease two fingers into the top of panties. Her hand quickly stops mine and she pulls away to look at me. All of the sudden she is hesitant and uncertain.

"Umm…," she starts and looks up at me, "I kinda did something while I was out with Rose yesterday."

"Oh?" I ask curiously. She's piqued my interest now and I'm now zeroing in on her panties. They're cute, probably new; it's a shame they'll end up ripped off and forgotten somewhere on the floor. "I do love the new ruffles."

She giggles, "Thanks Baby, but I'm not talking about the ruffles. I, um, well, I kinda went bare." She breaks eye contact and looks down. Her lovely blush travels from her face to her chest, instantly making me impossibly harder.

Okay, so what's the big deal? I've gone bare too, she's done it before, and I don't get it. "You went commando while you were out with Rose, what's the big deal?"

Her chin is still down, but her eyes snap up. "Not _that_ kind of bare."

Her eyes stay locked on me while she grasps my hand and starts to reach for her panties again. I finally catch-on to what she is saying. "Holy shit, really?" Now I'm a little kid trying to unwrap a present, I totally want to see this surprise. I rip the ruffles at each of her hips before she has a chance to protest.

Her arm automatically reaches out and she slaps my hand away. "Damn it, Edward! I just got those."

By the time her sentence is out, I'm on my knees and pulling her to very edge of the counter. I'm spreading her legs open wider and am ready to do an up-close and very fucking personal inspection of a spectacularly bare kitty. I mean, Bella is always very well groomed, she goes to the spa regularly for wax and trim or whatever, and I gotta say, I like it that way. She's a woman and she should look like a woman, but "Holy Fucking Christ." I run a fingertip over her very smooth pussy. I part her very wet, bare folds with my finger. "Damn Bell, so fucking hot."

"Yeah?" She's meek when she asks. "You like it?"

"It's…fuck, Baby, it's hot." I can hear her squeal as I dive in. I waste no time getting my mouth on her bare pussy; it looks amazing and it tastes even better. I'm a sucker for her pussy, I can lick it, nip it, finger it or fuck it, I don't care and I'm pretty sure she doesn't either as long as some part of me is connected to that particular part of her.

I'm hard as a rock and eating her out is only making me harder. She just looks so fucking hot, and her pussy is so damn wet. All for _me. _Her arousal has given a sleek sheen to her bare pussy and all I'm thinking about is how it will look coated on my dick. As eager as I am, I also want to savor this so I'm trying my best to slow down and languidly lick from bottom to top. She whimpers as I flatten my tongue at her entrance and drag it all the way up to her clit. She moans as I pull her clit into my mouth and suck hard before releasing it and swirling my tongue around it.

"Fuck Eddie…don't stop," she pants. I have one hand wrapped around her thigh trying to keep her from squirming. I'm inching the other one closer to her entrance. "Damn, Baby, you're amazing." She moans as if I don't know I'm amazing. I push into her with two fingers and start reaching for that little rough patch of skin inside her.

Her hand grabs at my hair and she quickly pulls herself up to look down at me while shouting out a "FUCK Eddie!" I found that magic button, if I keep French-tonguing her clit and rub just a bit more, she'll come in no time. "Oh. Ohhhh. Oh, Fuck!" I know she is on the edge of her orgasm. She is breathless and beautiful and completely livid when I yank my fingers out of her pussy. "Damn it Cullen!"

Apparently she is also more lucid when she's pissed off because she usually calls me Eddie during sex. Not one to dwell, I stand up quickly, attach my mouth to hers while I grab her hips tight and in one harsh thrust I force my very hard cock into her very wet pussy. We both moan loudly as I fill her completely. I fight off my animal instinct to thrust and give her a second to adjust to my cock being inside of her. Looking down at the super-smooth slickness where we're joined, I rub small circles over her clit and just enjoy the feeling of her pussy pulsating around me. It's so fucking hard to wait, but I don't want to hurt her so I wait just a minute to let her adjust to me being inside. I force myself to stop staring at her bare pussy and look back into her eyes, they're dark and glassy and I see nothing but lust and love in them.

She breaks our gaze and her head falls back, it's all the permission I need to pull out and thrust back in. I go with some quick shallow thrusts while I tease her nipples with my mouth and dig my fingers into her hips. "Fuck Eddie, your cock feels so good!" I start thrust deeper and add a swivel once I'm inside before pulling out and doing the same thing again and again and again, going a little harder each time.

There is a mix of her moans and my groans filling the silence of the room. The squishy sounds of sweaty skin slapping wet flesh, I love that fucking sound…literally the sound of fucking. Bella makes the best fucking sounds. She gets feisty, there are whimpers, moans, growls and muttered curses all leading up to the very vocal moments when she swears like a trucker and shouts my name.

I wrap my arm around her and hoist her up off the counter, my cock driving deep into her. I squeeze her tight as her mouth attaches itself to my neck; she's licking, kissing and biting at my earlobe. I turn us around and press her back into the wall by the refrigerator. I brace my legs and use my hips to pin her ass to the wall. She stretches, her back going flush up against the wall and putting her tits on display for me. I fuck her hard, my left hand taking both of her wrists and raising them above her head against the wall.

"Ungh, yes! Fuck me, Eddie! Get it, I'm right there!" she spurs me on. "Fuck me harder, Baby." Bella leans forward and bites at my jaw before she licks my bottom lip. "Harder Eddie, please." She sucks my lip into her mouth and nibbles. "You fuck me so good Eddie." She is goading me and it works, it works every time. The combination of her naughty words and the sexy sound and the hard fucking, it lights me up, and fuck, I really do want to get it.

I release her hands, reach around her waist and grab her ass hard. I plow into her again and again, the entire time she is both panting and chanting for me. "Fuck Bella, you better be ready."

"Always Eddie, always ready for you." I grind into her roughly and I can feel her clenching. "Just for you Eddie." Feeding my possessive side she pushes me towards my orgasm.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Bella's POV**

My entire body feels like it's on fire. I give thanks every day that this man has become the absolute sex god that he is. My toes are curled, my thighs are tight around his hips, my nails are starching at this back and I can't keep my teeth away from his jaw. The words spill out of me. Edward is a possessive fucker, he knows I'm his and only his but it gets him worked up when I say it, and so I do, but I don't just say it, I chant it. "I'm yours; I'm yours, only yours." I say it over and over again as he fucks me rough.

"Fuck Baby, I'm coming." Edward's thrusts are erratic and as soon as I feel his hot liquid mix with mine I come right along with him. "Oh Fuck, Bell!" My hips squirm against him and he holds me tighter as he finishes. I'm still pulsating and he knows better than to pull out. Instead he holds me close and sinks down to the floor, still inside of me as I'm now straddling his lap. He drops his forehead against my chest and we take a few minutes to calm down and catch our breath. Edward breaks the silence. "Damn B, that was hot."

"That was…" I begin.

"Fucking incredible," Edward finishes for me.

I place my hand under his chin and raise his lips up to mine. What I expect to be a quick kiss turns into a deep kiss as our tongues battle for dominance. Edward wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest. We're both covered in a light sheen of sweat. I moan into his mouth and my hands go back into his hair. We stay with our mouths fused together for an immeasurable amount of time. I haven't recovered from our first fucking and it seems like he is determined to go for round two already. Our kissing continues for endless minutes, growing more and more passionate. I back away enough to utter just one word, "Again?"

Rather than answering me, I feel his cock twitch inside of me. He starts shifting and turns his body so he can lie back against what I'm guessing to be the cold kitchen floor. He brings his knees up so I lean my torso back and this time I'm in control.

"Ride me Bell." His smiles goes from ear to ear, a total shit eating grin, the cocky fucker is just that - pleased that his cock is ready to fuck again.

I smile down at him and run my hand up his chest to pinch his nipple a little. "With pleasure Eddie, with pleasure." I throw a wink his way and we start all over again.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Edward's POV**

After sex, most men are sleepy; I am not like most men. I'm wide awake, revitalized and ready to tackle most anything (or Bella, again and again and again). After producing a total of five orgasms between the two of us, we shared a quick functional shower and we're now back to our original task for the day…we need to find a house.

Bella and I have been living together since my junior year at Michigan State University. We shared this craptastic little apartment over a pizza parlor. It was awful and wonderful all rolled into one. When I got picked up by the Griffins hockey team the following year, we also got an apartment in Grand Rapids, this one above a hipster coffee house. Even though it was only an hour away from Lansing, it was nice to have another place, Bell would go back and forth a lot more than I would, we would end up spending a few nights a week on our own, but both apartments were ours. It wasn't until after Bella graduated from MSU that we let go of our first place. The original plan was to get a townhome or something a little bigger when she started at Kendall since we'd both be permanently be in Grand Rapids, but things never really go as planned for us.

I was injured in a pre-season game during my second season with Grand Rapids – fractured my right hip, killing my butterfly goaltending. It was difficult and life-altering; I was devastated that so early on I'd be giving up my dream of playing in the National Hockey League. In reality though, I was twenty-two years old, healthy as a fucking horse and I got through it, mainly because Bella wouldn't have it any other way. It could have been career ending, it could have screwed up everything I've spent my life working for, but I'm a determined fucker and Bella is the most stubborn woman on the planet. I followed doctor's orders; I doubled-up on physical therapy and started with mild practices again within months. I was able to come back to the team during the post-season and when the next season started, I wasn't just back to it, I was better than ever.

Determination will get you many things in life. In many ways that injury was a blessing, it really refocused me. I ate, slept and shit hockey for that entire year, I watched films, I read, I studied and once I was physically able, I pushed myself harder than I ever had before. It totally paid off during that third season; it was just after my twenty-fourth birthday when I got the bump. I was asked to be an alternate goalie for the Red Wings. They were having a good season but their back-up goalie fractured his knee. They wanted to bring someone in before the playoffs, someone to get to know the team and how they played…that someone was me. One of the greatest days of my life, taking the ice at the Joe for the first time wearing the bright red jersey; it was also the night I proposed to Bella the first time.

My beautiful, intelligent, stubborn and infuriating girlfriend turned me down that night. Well, she didn't actually say no, she just told me ask her again when I wasn't sweating like a fucking pig, when we weren't in a smelly locker room and when I had something better to say than "let's just seal this shit up now." Can't say as though I blame her.

The problem with a spur of the moment proposal is that your chick now knows that marriage is on your mind. It's not like Bella didn't already know that I wanted to spend my life with her. For Christ sakes, we've been together since I was seventeen years old. We finished high school and college together, we'd been living together for four years, and she is in every sense my mate. We're completely compatible -spiritually, intellectually, and sexually; yet we're different enough to complement each other and drive each other crazy. We've talked about marriage, babies, families, the future, so there was no real surprise that I was going to propose; it was all just the when. So after my failed impromptu proposal, she became impatient about the when. And of course, I live to torture her so the more antsy she got, the longer I waited.

I waited five whole months, we passed-up Christmas, New Years, Valentine's Day and even Easter; with each holiday she was convinced I would pop the question. We strolled through our anniversary, and still nothing. Even when she graduated from Kendall with her Master's Degree, I let it go - for just one more day. The day after her graduation, I dropped to my knee, my loving speech memorized, ring in pocket and ready to really start my life with my Bella. When I slipped the ruby ring on her finger, she didn't hesitate to say yes this time around.

Since then, we've been living in a crappy little apartment here in Detroit. It's not awful – it doesn't smell like coffee or pizza, but it is still tiny. I've officially signed with the Red Wings, it's a sweet contract for a back-up goalie too, and $1 million up front as a sign-on bonus, $1 million a year for five years with an additional $500,000 per year if I become the starting goalie. Plus we're going to be married soon (I hope), and she's got this awesome teaching job all lined-up to start in the fall. We deserve more than a crappy apartment in the city.

"Bell, you ready to roll?" I call out to her from the kitchen; I'm cleaning-up from our earlier activities. Another thing that separates me from most men, I don't mind cleaning. I'm actually pretty anal about it, not quite obsessed, but things should have an order and a standard of cleanliness – I don't accept less than that.

I look up to see my gorgeous fiancé walking out of the bedroom, wet hair up in a high ponytail, fresh pink cheeks and no make-up on, wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a tight hockey t-shirt with my name on it and a pair of Chucks. "Yep." She smiles at me and comes to give me a kiss on the cheek. "Lemme just grab a sweater and my bag."

"Baby, it's like eighty degrees out and sunny," I laugh.

"You know I always get cold." She rolls her eyes at me while stuffing said sweater into her gigantic bag. "Besides, what if we get ice cream?"

I just chuckled and started ushering her out the door.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Bella's POV**

Edward has a huge smile on his face as he reaches across to put his hand on my thigh. We're heading to Grosse Pointe to drive through the neighborhoods and check-out potential homes. I'll be teaching at Grosse Pointe University come the fall, plus it's only about a fifteen minute drive into the city for Edward. It's an affluent area and it'll be a good spot for us.

We started out agreeing that we needed at least a few bedrooms and at least a three-car garage. I need a spare bedroom or some kind of studio space for my art, and Edward is insisting on space for gym equipment. He'd like to have enough acreage to have a winter skate pond too. I was initially thinking we'd find a nice starter home, but the more Edward talked, the more I agreed that we want to go all in. We'll stick it out in the love nest until we find the home that we'll live our lives in, that we'll grow our family in, the home that our grandchildren will visit us in. So now that our criteria are so much more specific, we're also entertaining the idea of building.

"Is there one area you like more than another?" Edward asked after about twenty minutes of driving.

"I'm thinking I'd like to be in the Farms. I mean, obviously it's super close to the school for me, but then also we've got shopping and movies and everything right here for us. Not that we'd be far from anything in any of the GPs, but I'm thinking I'd like the Farms – it seems family friendly."

Edward entwined his fingers with mine, "I like how you're thinking, Bell." He threw a wink my way and I felt my tummy flutter. I don't know why it does, but it amazes me that my man can make me swoon after all our years together. You'd think our familiarity with each other would have killed that off long ago, but no, I think it's only grown stronger.

We took our time winding through the roads of Grosse Pointe Farms, idly chatting about various wants and desires for our future home. We paused at each for sale sign, jotting down the addresses of those we liked or quickly ruling out those we didn't. It was going well, until we pulled up to the home on Cloverly Road - then it was just plain wonderful. I knew in an instant that this was _thee_ house for us. Edward was skeptical but humored me by grabbing a flyer out of the information box that was attached to the for sale sign. I immediately started to dial the phone number on the sign, the realtor informed me she was in the area and could meet with us soon. She also told us the home was currently unoccupied so we were welcome to walk around outside.

We pulled into the paver drive, immediately noting the three-car garage with additional parking spaces. The two-story home is all brick, lots of windows and the large lot is filled with mature trees and lush landscaping. It feels old, looks restored and seems utterly perfect for us.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Edward's POV**

Sue, the Realtor showed-up about twenty minutes later and opened up the house for us. She was awesome too, just opened the door and told us to take a look around; I like that she didn't instantly go into a sales pitch or get nosey.

Bella was beaming¸ she actually kind of glowed and her giddiness was contagious. She grabbed my hand and pulled. "Let's go see our home."

"Baby, did you hit your head or something? This morning you weren't leaving the nest, earlier you wanted some dinky starter home, now you've got us moving into this estate," I teased her and she just laughed.

"Eddie, I can feel it. This is our home." She dragged me down the hall and we opened the double doors to the master suite. Not going to lie, I was impressed, there was just so much space and light, our little double bed can burn in hell; we can fit a California King in here! I let go of her hand while she went into the closet, I ventured off to the attached bathroom.

"Holy crap Bell, look at this!" I called out to her, she popped around the doorframe and her jaw dropped.

"It's a real tub Eddie, a real tub!" She wasted no time to climb over the side of the gigantic bathtub and sit down; she extended her hand and motioned for me to join her, which of course I did. She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "There's a chandelier above our bathtub." She was utterly adorable and I was getting worried.

"We can't just buy the first house we look at." I told her, but I didn't know if I was saying it for her or for myself. "We don't even know how much this one is, or what if it was built on some ancient burial ground, or what if it is infested with termites."

Bella giggled, "You ramble like me."

I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand before I yelled out. "Hey, Sue, we're in the Master Bath, can you come in here?" A moment later she came through the door and smiled at us, a hopeful expression on her face.

"Yes?" she asked.

Bella piped in, "Is this home built on an ancient burial ground?" Bella asked.

After she chuckled, Sue answered. "No it's not, it was built in 1927, just open farmland at the time."

"And is it infested with termites or any other kind of creatures?"

"No, it is all brick and the once the sellers completed the renovations and decided to put it on the market, they had a home inspection which I can get you the report from."

"And I'm terrified to know, but what is the asking price?" I asked, ready to wince.

"It's currently listed at $899,000. The home appraised at $1.4 million, but the seller is eager to sell, they're retiring and wanting to move out-of-state to be closer to their children."

Bella smiled at me and I smiled back before I turned to Sue. I sighed heavily, but continued anyway. "Offer them $850,000, tell them I'll pay cash and we can close as soon as they want."

Bella instantly jumped-up, threw her arms in the air and squealed out a "YES!" I followed her up and caught her with a grunt when she jumped at me.

"Don't get too excited, you don't even know if we'll get this deal put together." I warned, but it was hard to deny her excitement.

"Okay, I know, I know." Bella said trying to reel herself back in for my sake. It made me feel like an ass for deflating her. She slid down my body and climbed out of the tub.

I looked to Sue. "Do you think that sounds reasonable?"

She had a friendly smile when she responded. "Yes, Edward, I will give them a quick call and we'll see about drawing up the paperwork."

"Thank you. If it's alright, can we have a few minutes, maybe to wander through the rest of the house?"

"Of course, take your time, I'm going to step outside and make that call."

I climbed out of the tub and took Bella's hand. "C'mon Bell, let's go check out the rest of our new house." I threw her a wink and kissed her cheek, she perked right back up.

"Thank you Eddie." It was a whisper, and she leaned in to kiss my lips.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Bella's POV**

Over the next two weeks everything was focused around the new house. Lucky for us, there wasn't much back-and-forth negotiating with the seller. They agreed to our price, we agreed to take the house as-is and do the recommended repairs from the home inspection on our own.

"Hey Bell?"

I look-up from the box I'm packing to a shirtless Edward. He and his brothers have been carrying the furniture we're donating down to the truck. "Yeah Baby?"

"We're loaded up so we're gonna take this stuff to Good Will. Anything else you want us to take?"

"Um, yeah, actually." I get up and go into the closet and come back with a couple of bags. "Just some old clothes."

Edward took the bags from me and leaned in for a kiss. I brought my hand up to his neck and he dropped the bags to wrap his arms around me. We share a passionate but brief kiss, interrupted with a throat clearing from the doorway.

Jasper is polite enough to just clear his throat; Emmett on the other hand has started singing. "Edward and Bella sitting in a tree…"

"For fuck's sake Em." Edward groaned and turned to glare at his big brother.

"Awe, you and Bella are just so cute." Emmett mocks back and Jasper just chuckles.

"Well you're an asshole." Edward shoves Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett smacks Edward's arm away from him. "Well you're stupid."

I'm going to stop this before there is a full on body check. "Okay, okay boys, you're both stupid assholes." I joke to both of them with a smile on my face.

Edward's jaw drops open with mock shock, Emmett brings his hand up to his chest and a gasps in fake pain, Jasper full on laughs out loud.

Emmett starts to pick up the bags. "You wound me Belly, you wound me."

"Yeah, yeah Emmy. Get your ass in gear."

"Damn, you're a little slave driver."

Edward pipes in then and speaks quietly. "Don't I know it?" His brothers both chuckle.

"Really, Edward, really? I'm standing right here and I'm not deaf." I'm starting to think my statement of stupid asshole was accurate, not just a joke. Emmy and Jas have the smarts to leave the room.

Edward instantly looks remorseful and approaches me with a soft smile and open arms. "I'm kidding Baby, you know that I love that you're a slave driver."

"Didn't sound like a joke." I pout at him.

He drops a quick kiss on my forehead, my cheek and my nose. "I wouldn't change a thing about you Isabella." Edward pulls me tighter into his body but keeps his eyes on me.

His words melt my annoyance with him. He is way too good at getting out of trouble and he knows it. "Whatever, just get going. Are you coming back before the game or heading straight there?"

"I think I'll head in. The charity game starts at six and I want to work out before then."

"Kay. I'll see you at the Joe then." I reach up and kiss his jaw. "Be careful and have a good game."

"Always." He kisses me soundly on the lips before letting me go. "I'll be looking for you in your seat."

"Always." I smile back to him.

Once the boys have left I call my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Rosalie. We're going to the game together tonight and I'm thinking we could get dinner beforehand. The phone goes straight to voicemail so I leave a quick message and get back to packing.

The sellers have been hugely accommodating to us, knowing that we want to move in just as quickly as they want to move out. Last week they let us come through the house with a designer and a contractor. There is nothing much we want to change, as the sellers had recently done some major renovations, but we want to change wall colors, fixtures, hardware, mostly just surface stuff. The only major construction we'll be doing will be to finish the basement, complete with a home gym and bar. Edward actually used the term "Man Cave" and it was so adorable that I just couldn't tell him no.

We close on the house a week from Thursday. The furniture deliveries begin first thing Friday morning. Edward has a bunch of teammates coming to help move everything in, and the whole Cullen clan will be there to help me unpack and organize. Edward is determined that we will be completely moved in and unpacked by the 4th of July, which is on Sunday. He wants to have this whole big Independence Day slash housewarming slash birthday party for me kind of thing on Sunday afternoon. I think he is nuts, but if I know anything at all about Edward – once he is determined to do something, he'll make it happen.

The afternoon quickly passes as I'm busy packing up our belongings. The nicest part of having a tiny apartment, we have don't really have all that much to pack. It's all just personal affects; most everything else is being donated. I'm leaving out only the things we absolutely need to get by for the next several days. Once four o'clock rolls around I decide to go hop in the shower so I'm ready to go to the game.

Of course I miss Rosalie's call while I'm in the shower, her voicemail informs me that her mother aka grandma is running behind and that she'll just meet me at the game. I send her a quick text of understanding, telling her to give the twins a kiss from Auntie Bella and that I'd save her seat. With those dinner plans failed, I give my next best a call.

"Hey Girl!" You can feel the enthusiasm through the phone. "You coming to the game tonight?"

"Of course I am, do you wanna grab dinner beforehand?" I ask.

"I'm actually already on my way to the Joe. My company is hosting one of the tailgating booths, I need to make an appearance."

"Oh, well, okay…" I'm quickly cut off.

"I'll pick you up in ten minutes, you can come with. It'll be fun."

"No, it's fine, it's for your work. I'll just see you at the game."

"Don't be ridiculous, we're giving out free beer to hockey fans, you're more than welcome to join us."

"If you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure, I'll see you in a few."

The call is disconnected before I can say goodbye. I send a fast text to Edward letting him know that I'll be tailgating before the game.

_DON'T GET 2 DRUNK. LY. - E_

I giggle and respond. _WHO SAID I WAS DRINKING? LY2 XOX - B_

_R U GOING W/J? XX - E_

_YEP O - B_

_THEN EXPERIENCE SAYS UR DRINKING. ;) - E_

_WHATEV – B_

_I LIKE U A LIL DRUNK – UR A FRISKY DRUNK ;) - E_

_THEN MAYBE I'LL BUILD UP A BUZZ. : P - B_

_WANNA GET FRISKY W/ME? - E_

_UNLESS SOME OTHER HOTTIE HOCKEY PLAYER CATCHES MY ATTENTION - B _

I'm not shocked, but I am startled when my phone starts ringing.

"_That's not funny." _His tone is low.

"I never said it was." I respond, I know he can hear the smirk in my voice.

"_I'm a possessive fucker – you know this."_

"I'm very well aware, yes." I love getting him going this way. On some level I know it's wrong, but it's so easy to do and the sex is fucking amazing when he's all worked-up. You would think I wouldn't be able to do this to him; we've been together forever, never once have either of us strayed. There have been opportunities over the years, but never once has either of us given into that temptation. We're as devoted and committed as they come. I know this, he knows this, but yet, he is a jealous and possessive asshole. I know that the liberated, independent woman I claim to be should be completely turned off by this trait of his, but I'm not, I think it's hot. He can stake his claim on me, I'm his, just like I know he is mine.

"_If I didn't know better, I would say you're trying to rile me up."_

In my sweetest, most innocent voice I respond. "I would do no such thing."

He laughs and I can almost see the smile on his face. "_Sure you wouldn't." _he chuckles some more. _"This is gonna come back to bite you the ass you know."_

"_Ooooh, don't tease, Baby, don't tease." _I doubt he expected that response from me.

"_I love you Bell, only you."_

"Always, Eddie, always."

He clears his throat and then continues. _"See you at the game."_

"Bye, Baby." I hang up the phone and head downstairs to wait for my ride.

Lucky for me, it's a short wait, followed up by a short ride. I do have a couple of beers at the tailgate and before I know it, it's time to head into the arena and go to our seats. Shortly after we're settled in, the music starts and the players take the ice to start their warm-ups.

I let out a deep sigh and as he leans into me and groans.

"That is just obscene…" I let the sentence hang there as I squeeze his hand.

"You're telling me…" he replies as we both tilt our heads and hum in appreciation.

"I really shouldn't admit how fucking hot that makes me. I mean, really, it's freezing in here and I'm ready to strip down." I play with the zipper of my jacket.

"No shame in it, Honey. Seth is going to be one tired motherfucker tonight and it's not gonna be from the game."

I laugh, "Jakey, skip the deets, I really don't need them." He smiles and pokes my side making me giggle even more.

"Your man is looking right at you." I pop my head up, focusing to find his face, my eyes locking with my favorite player. I threw a wink in his direction and smile. Edward smirks back at me and swivels his hips a little as he continues his stretches on the ice. That fucker, he totally knows why I am flushed.

_My nails clawing into his sweaty back…his teeth nipping at my jaw…my heels digging into his ass…his rock-solid cock thrusting mercilessly…_

The flashback reel in my head is abruptly broken. "Hey sluts." Rosalie sits down casually on my other side. Jake and I say our greetings and I lift my lap blanket to share with her. With her mumbled thanks we go back to appreciating our men on the ice.

"Your Mom finally showed-up?" I ask Rosalie.

"Yep, apparently there was traffic or some shit. I don't know; I was just happy she arrived and that I could get away from my mini monsters for a bit." She says with a huge smile on her face.

Jake looks appalled and pipes in, "Your kids are cuties, and you can't mean that."

I just grin and Rose replies, "They're mine Jakey, of course I mean it. They're all cute to you because you don't live with them. You and Seth were talking about kiddos, wanna do a trial run? I'll loan out Emmy and Spence anytime you want." Rosalie raises an eyebrow at Jake and he has the good sense to back down a bit, telling her that he'd talk to Seth.

Just then Alice came rushing towards us, "Oh thank God I made it." We smile politely and welcome Alice as she climbs over us to sit next to Jake. We let her know they had a few minutes left of warm-ups.

Stretches on the ice; that is what captures our intense attention. The way the players get down on their knees, spread them wide, place their palms flat with their arms straight up doing long, slow thrusts into the ice, it's very suggestive and just fucking hot.

Yes, obviously we are all there to support our fellas, and we're just as foul-mouthed and devoted as every other Red Wing jersey wearing fan in the Joe, but the stretching, it is our not-so-guilty pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew…I think I will end it there. I had no idea that this first chapter would be over 8,500 words. I wanted to give you guys a bit of their history before we started in on where the story would take us in their future. <strong>

**Thank you so much for reading. Leave me a review; I appreciate any and all feedback. **


	3. Chapter 2 - As Soon As Possible

**General Disclaimer: The fic is mine but the characters are not. I make no misrepresentations, I am not out to poach creativity, I'm just enjoying a bit of fanfic **

**If you're interested, please check-out the Polyvore link on my profile for this chapter.**

**ORIGINAL SIX: Chapter 2 – As Soon As Possible**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

We were in the first intermission of the Children's Miracle Network Charity game when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_U LOOKED FLUSHED EARLIER. FEELING OK? - E_

That cocky fucker. _JUST FINE THANKS. XX B_

_U SURE BB? _

_NOTHING GOT U HOT? _

_NOTHING BOTHERING U? _

_I SWEAR YOUR CHEEKS WERE PINK. XOX E_

_I'M SURE. PLAY SAFE. LY. - B_

_Y M I GETTING THE BRUSH OFF? - E_

_CUZ UR SUPPOSED TO FOCUS ON YOUR GAME. XOX B_

That and I if I don't give him the brush off this is going to turn into sexting, which will turn in to a few hours of frustrating foreplay before I can get his hot ass home.

_I CAN MULTI-FOCUS. I CAN FOCUS ON THE GAME & YOUR TITS. XX E_

_THIS IS A DANGEROUS GAME U'VE GOT GOING CULLEN. - B_

_UR THE 1 WHO GOT ME RILED UP EARLIER. - E_

_I'M 2 DISTRACTED BY THE HOTTIE HOCKEY BOYS TO MULTI-FOCUS. ;-) B_

_IT'S TAKING ALL MY CONCENTRATION TO FOCUS ON THE GAME. XOX B_

_KEEP MENTIONING OTHER DUDES & C WHAT HAPPENS. - E_

_IS THAT A THREAT OR A PROMISE? - B_

_IT'S A GUARANTEE. I'M TELLING U IT WILL COME BACK & BITE U IN THE ASS. XOX E_

_U CAN BITE MY ASS. - B_

_I INTEND TO BB. XX E _

_FUCKER. - B_

_I'LL DO THAT 2. GOING BACK 2 THE ICE - LY. XOX E_

_MULTI-FOCUS ON THE GAME & YOUR NET. LY2. XOX B_

With the last text I pocket my phone. Rosalie is texting on her own phone and giggling. I look over to her and ask, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing's really funny; I'm just sending dirty texts to my husband," Rosalie said with a huge grin on her face.

"My, oh my, Rosalie Cullen – you're just a slut like the rest of us," I teased and then leaned in to giggle with her conspiratorially.

"Oh please, Bella, I'm the original slut around here. You got your dirty girl moves from me." She shoved her elbow into me and laughed. I passed her my phone so she could read my recent texts. "I've taught you well."

"That, you have." We ended our conversation there as the players came out for the second period.

Rosalie and I have been best friends longer than I can even remember. She's three years older than I am, but we grew up as next-door neighbors. Both of us being an only child, we bonded, became fast friends and morphed into sisters quickly. I don't think I have a single childhood memory that doesn't include Rose in some way. I've learned most of what I know in life from Rose...she taught me how to tie my shoes, how to French braid my hair, how to do round offs before cheerleading tryouts, how to put on lipstick and how to flirt with boys. She is also the reason I'm with Edward.

Rose started dating Emmett at the beginning of her junior year in high school. The Cullens didn't go to the same high school as us. But one day, Emmett's younger brother tagged along with them on a trip to the mall. Rose called me up and asked me to join in, I quickly agreed and that was the day I first met my Edward. I was only fourteen years old, and by the time we were done with the mall, the pizza parlor and the bonfire at the Cullen house, I was completely smitten. We piled into Emmett's jeep at the end of the night for them to drive us home. When we arrived Edward walked me to my doorstep and kissed me on the cheek. He was the first boy to ever do that, and I know he'll be the last.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by the blare of the goal horn, up to my feet automatically even though I wasn't sure who scored. When the other three popped up with me, I assumed it was our team that scored so I started cheering. Being a charity game, neither team seemed to be playing to win. The scoring was call and answer, when _red_ would score, _white _would score. There weren't many penalties called, and hardly anyone spent time in the box. They were playing well, but not hard. A few of the guys were even showing off. This was more like a practice game than anything competitive.

My phone buzzed within moments of the second intermission starting. I smiled, knowing it was Edward.

_I'M READY TO BITE THAT ASS. MEET ME IN THE EQPMNT RM IN 5. XOX E_

_R U CRAZY? NO. - B_

_FINE I WON'T BITE. C U IN 4. XOX E_

_I'M NOT COMING. - B_

_I WILL FIX THAT. HURRY UP. XOX E_

_U R CRAZY. NO. - B_

_CRAZY 4 U. I'M WAITING. XOX E_

Oh my God, he is insane. We're so not going to get it on in the equipment room but I am not going to send these silly texts back and forth for the next twenty minutes, so I will go meet him. I pocket my phone and stand. "I'm, um, gonna run to the bathroom," I say to the trio who are all looking at me.

Alice pipes up quickly, "Oh good, I'll go with you." She stands and waits for me to exit out seats.

My cheeks turn pink and I'm sure I look like a deer in headlights. "I want to get a snack too and maybe check the gift shop, so I'll just go." I can't lie for shit and when I glance at Rosalie, I know she knows that I'm lying.

Never one to be subtle, Rosalie interjects. "Alice, I'll go with you…apparently, Bella is going to do something she doesn't want company for." Okay, so she didn't say as much as I thought she would. "Like sneaking off to fuck Edward in a broom closet." Damn her.

I feign hurt and look back to Rose, "I would never fuck Edward in a broom closet." I exit the aisle and look back to the three of them. "We're meeting in the equipment room." With a quick wink, I take off, quickly heading up the stairs and way from the ice. I can hear their laughter behind me and I can't bring myself to care. I'm no longer the shy, coy girl I once was. I'm a full-on adult, my fiancé is hot, and they already know we fuck.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Edward's POV**

There are fourteen minutes left of the intermission, Bella better hurry the fuck up, she's wasting time. I will never have enough time to get out of my pads and actually strip down, but I can unlace my pants and pull them down a bit. Just as I finish the laces, Bella quietly opens the door to the dark equipment room. It's not the first time we've been in this room, probably won't be the last.

"Cullen, lace up your pants, I'm not going to have sex with you in here!" Her voice is a harsh whisper that I ignore while I pull her body into mine.

I move her hair over her shoulder and expose the left side of her neck. I place a few open-mouthed kisses there and pull her earlobe into my mouth to nibble on it before I speak. "Baby, we both know that's a lie." My hands go to the front of her pants and I start yanking the tight jeans down to her knees. She moans, but doesn't really protest. My voice is low and gravely, "I know you want my cock." Her body melts into mine and I kiss her roughly. It takes nothing to push aside her lacy panties, and a mere moment later, I work my fingers between her bare folds to make sure she's ready for me. "Damn, Bell, you're already wet."

Bella whimpers and rocks into my hand. "Be a good girl, Bell, turn around and lean over the table." She doesn't hesitate to do as I tell her. I quickly remove my fingers and use that hand to pump my shaft a few times. Once she is bent over, I lean my body over hers to bring my lips back to her ear. "This isn't going to be soft." I bite down on her neck, "It may even hurt a bit."

I immediately thrust my cock all the way into her tight pussy. I usually give her a minute to adjust before I start thrusting, but her minutes are up, intermission will be over soon and I've got to get back to the locker room. I snake my hand around her body and start to rub circles around her hot little clit.

"Oh, Fuck, yes, Eddie," Bella moans. "Go harder."

I don't care if we have ten hours or ten minutes, Bella and I are completely compatible when it comes to all things sexual. I can prolong an orgasm for hours or get her off in mere minutes; whatever the situation warrants we can handle it. We're both panting within minutes and I can feel Bella's pussy tightening around my cock, I know she's close. "Come for me Bell. I know you want to milk my cock."

The few dirty words are all she needs to clamp down on my dick and the second she does my thrusts become erratic. I still inside of her as I shoot my load, gripping her hips tight and forcing her ass right against my pelvis.

"Fuck, Bella." I take a deep breath. "I needed that." I remove my hand and slip out of her. We each take a few moments to adjust our clothes.

When I'm done lacing up my pants I look up to her and she jumps me. I catch her with a surprised grunt and let her wrap her legs and arms around me. Our mouths fuse together and the kiss is fucking hot. My hands squeeze her ass; she bites on my lower lip then pulls away. "I love you."

Her voice was so sweet and quiet. It amazes me that she'll let me pull her into a cold equipment room and fuck her from behind, then be completely tender and declare her love for me. "I love you, too, Baby." I swat her ass and place her back on the ground. "I gotta get back to the locker room." I hate saying it because the last thing I want to do is leave her.

"Okay."

"After the game though, your ass is mine." I throw her a wink.

"Promises, promises." She thinks I'm joking but I swear that at some point tonight, I will bite her ass, and I will do so with immense pleasure. "Have a good third period, Cullen." She kisses my cheek and we walk out of the equipment room heading in opposite directions.

I make it back to the locker room with two minutes to spare. Emmett's eyes roam over me and he smiles as he approaches. At least he has the decency to come talk to me, not just yell across the locker room. When he reaches me, his voice is quiet, "You got jizz on your pants."

"Seriously—"I cut myself off as I cup my junk and my eyes fly south. He roars in laughter and two thirds of the team looks over at us. "Fucker," I call him, "you suck."

"Isn't that what Bella just did?" He chuckles through his response.

I bring my fist back and go for his gut, he grunts and I smile when I make contact. "Don't talk shit about Bella."

He's still laughing. "Don't be so fucking sensitive. Besides, I wasn't talking shit, just stating the obvious." He looks me over. "You're freshly fucked, I can tell."

The coach calls us all together to head back to the game, Emmett and I head back to the ice calling each other names. Just before we go over the wall, I smack at his stick to get his attention and tell him not to fuck it up. It's about as nice as I'm gonna get.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Bella's POV**

A very annoying buzzing sound rouses me from sleep the next day…I say day because it is much too bright to be morning, I'm sure it is afternoon by now. I'm completely naked in my bed only covered with a sheet, my head is throbbing and I have a distinct ache in my ass. Rather than investigate the noise, I flop back down on my pillow. Rather than trying to piece together what the fuck happened after Edward and my tryst at the hockey game, I decide I can just stay in bed. And rather than get up and search for Advil and water, I decide to reach for my phone and text my fiancé.

_DYING. COME SAVE ME. - B_

Moments later the horrible buzzing stopped and Edward opened our bedroom door.

"She lives…oh thank the Lord, she's alive." His voice is not sweet and quiet. He's fucking loud and smirking. Asshole.

"There's no need for name-calling, Baby," Edward says as he walks toward the bed with a bottle of water.

I shrug my shoulders at him. "Sorry, I swear I only thought it. Didn't mean to say it."

Edward chuckles at me. "Either way it's not nice, Bella."

I shrug again. "Why are you so chipper, and why am I so miserable?" My voice is whiny and I'm making my pouty face at Edward.

Though he smiles at me, he is giving me the _awe, poor baby_ face and he sits down next to me on the bed and opens the bottle of water. I open my mouth, he places two Advil on my tongue and I take the bottle of water from him. Once I've swallowed down the pills with a huge gulp of water, I smile at him; he leans in and kisses my forehead. "You're my favorite," I whisper to him.

"You're my favorite too, Baby," Edward replies with another kiss on the head.

I lie back in the bed and tug on Edward until he joins me. His arm automatically stretches out and he welcomes me into his side to snug. I waste no time burrowing my cold nose into his warm neck. He is always so warm, and always smells so good. His arm wraps around me and it rubs along my back, with his other hand he reaches down and caresses the leg I hitched up over his hip. His hand eventually makes its way to my ass and when he pulls me closer, I yelp out in pain.

"Fuck, Edward that hurt." I'm now moving the sheet and trying to look over my shoulder down at my ass. "I think something bit me."

Edward's eyes go wide, and then he starts to chuckle. "Something bit you? Lemme look."

He removes the sheet and shifts to kneel on the bed so he can look at my ass. "Fucking June bugs, do you see a mark?" I ask. "I hate those damn June bugs," I curse under my breath, I really do hate those fucking bugs, they're so gross and all big and then they fly right at you…just fucking hate them. I hate them almost as much as I hate earthworms."

"I definitely see a bite, Bell."

"Ewww, is it big?" I ask.

He opens his mouth and shows me his teeth, "'Bout this big."

I stare at him and he starts to smile. I'm hung over, so it takes me a few moments to catch-on, but once I do, I don't hesitate to shove his chest and smack his arm.

"Seriously Edward? Seriously?" My loud voice is hurting my own head so I quiet down a bit before continuing. "You seriously bit my ass?"

He holds up both hands in surrender as he laughs. "Told you I was going to."

Fucker thinks he's funny; he's just cracking himself up. "You bit my ass so hard it hurts." I glare at him and stick out my pouty lip.

"Awe, my poor Baby." He leans over me, resting and hand on each side of my head. "Want me to kiss it better?" He raises his eyebrows up and down a couple of times and gives me a huge smile.

"No."

"Come on," he persuades me and starts kissing my cheek. "I know you'll like it." He starts trailing kisses down my neck. "I'll make you feel all better." He licks my collar bone then blows cool air on it causing me to shiver.

It is damn near impossible to resist this man and he knows all those little things to do to make it even harder for me to stay pissy with him. One of his hands is currently working the sheet covering my very naked body lower; he's dropping slow open-mouth kisses as he goes.

"Eddie, we're supposed to be ready to go by two o'clock. What time is it?"

He groans. "Bell, who cares?" He keeps kissing and now has my right nipple in his mouth.

My eyelids flutter closed and my hand is pulling through his hair. "Mmmmm…I care. Em and Rose care. They'll be here by two." The words no more than leave my lips and we hear a knock on the apartment door.

Edward groans and sags against me. "Cockblocker."

I couldn't help but giggle. "Go answer the door so I can hop in the shower."

"Christ Bella, you're supposed to be encouraging me to go let the fucker in." He shifts to sit up and reaches down to adjust his hard-on. "Now all I'm thinking about is fucking you in the shower."

"Awe, my poor baby." I mimic his words from earlier, and then sit up to kiss his forehead.

His reflexes are quick and he's fast to pull me flush against him. He bites my bottom lip then quickly kisses it before releasing me and standing-up. He leans back down to whisper in my ear. "Stay sober today. When we get home tonight I want to do very naughty things to that sweet, tight pussy of yours, and unlike last night, I want you to remember it."

He answers the door just a moment after leaving the bedroom. I'm still sitting on the bed with my jaw hanging open, the man leaves me speechless and dumbfounded. He's so fucking hot it's just wrong, but yet everything about him is absolutely right for me.

I hear Em and Rose enter our apartment and exchange greetings with Edward. A minute later Edward pops the bedroom door open. "Baby, shower."

"Oh, yeah…umm…gimme five minutes." Edward chuckles and goes to leave just as Rose comes to the door.

"Hey slut, how ya feeling?" Her voice isn't quiet, she's so fucking rude. Emmett appears in the doorway behind her and chuckles.

"Could you fuckers get out of my room so I can get ready to go?" I snip at them.

"What's a matter, Belly?" Emmett's voice is condescending. "Not feeling good?" He teases me. "Can't drink with the big boys?"

"Emmett!" I raise my voice, but it hurts my head so I glare at him instead. "You were the asshole feeding me Jell-O shots."

"Jewwoooo!" Spencer came running into the room and hopped up the bed. I pull the sheet tight around me but smile at my nephew as he asks if I have any Jell-O. I shake my head at him, and look up to see Emmerson peeking at me from behind her daddy's legs.

Just like his brother, Emmett puts his hands in the air as if he were surrendering, "I was merely offering them to you Bella, and you didn't have to take them." His voice gives a sense of false innocence.

"Just bugger off so I can get up." I start to move towards the side of the bed and Edward starts ushering them out. Emmett is joking that he wants a peek at the goods and I can hear the skin on skin sound as Rose slaps him. I look over my shoulder to see Rose now shoving both boys and the kiddos out of the room while she gets herself inside.

Once we're alone I look to her. "I don't remember much after the game."

"That's because you are a light-weight and should know better than to do Rainbow Jell-O shots after drinking a few beers. Edward was toasty himself and didn't do a good job keeping Emmett away from you."

I groan, I remember the beers at the game, I remember the equipment room fucking, I remember going to the club with the team. I remember we dance and get overheated, and I remember the pretty rainbow shots. Beyond that, not sure when or how I got home, and I obviously don't remember Edward biting my ass. I guess Em is right; I can't keep up with the big boys.

"I went home after the game but got drunk dialed at 2am to come pick your sorry asses up from the club. That's right, Momma Rose packed up two sleeping toddlers into the minivan to pick-up her drunk-ass husband, brother-in-law and bestie. You fuckers owe me."

I look down and shake my head a little. "I'm sorry Rosie."

She starts leading me into the bathroom. After a moment she laughs to herself, her entire demeanor changes and she grins at me. "It's okay, Babe. You've had to bring me home a time or two too."

"I've had to do more than just bring you home too." I remind her and we both laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, get your ass in the shower." She leaves me in the bathroom and I start brushing my teeth.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Edward's POV**

"She's a natural, man." Emmett said to me as we look on towards Bella and Rose. Bella was crouched down next to the twins, pointing at the penguins and telling Spencer funny little stories about them all while holding Emmerson's hand.

"She is," I said quietly, and then looked-up to my brother. "We're going to start trying right away after the wedding."

Emmett smiled at me. "I'm surprised you guys aren't already."

Our conversation was cut short when Emmerson came marching over to me, only to tug my hand and pull me over to where Bella and Spencer were watching the penguins. Bella smiled at me and I slipped my arm around her waist. This felt good, being at the zoo, a couple of rugrats at my kneecaps, and just enjoying something simple, like watching penguins dive into the water. I want this too.

Later that evening I'm helping Bella pack and I just can't resist asking. "Why aren't we trying?"

She doesn't stop or look at me when she responds. "Why aren't we trying what?"

"Trying to get pregnant?"

And now I have her full attention, she drops the books into the box and looks up to me. "What do you mean?" she asks. "We're not even married yet."

"Oh, come on, Bella," I begin and reach for her hand. "We're engaged, it's not like we're not going to get married." I tug on her to stand up and follow me over to the couch. I pull her down into my lap and wrap my arm around her waist. "Or, let's just go get married and get it over with."

Bella's mouth drops open a bit and she just kind of stares at me. I'm getting a little nervous, maybe I shouldn't have brought this up. "You just want to get it over with?" Her bottom lip is quivering and now I feel like an asshole, that's not how I meant it.

"Baby, I didn't mean it like that." I pull her into me. "I'm just excited to really start our life together. If getting married is the reason we're not trying for a baby, then I want to get married as soon as possible. I want a baby as soon as possible. I want the house as soon as possible. I just want everything with you as soon as possible." I take a deep breath after my rant and look into her eyes. Her eyes are glassy, her bottom lip is between her teeth and I'm sure I've fucked all of this up.

"Edward…" she trails off and adjusts her legs to straddle my lap. She looks at me and gives me a soft smile. "This is just kind of a lot. I mean, Christ Eddie…we've been engaged for like a month. Now we're moving into this gigantic home. I'm starting a new job in just a couple of months… we've already got a lot going on."

I nod my head and look down. I know she is right, and I'm not really pushing, but I'm kinda pushing. "I know, and you're right."

She tilts my chin so I look up to her again. "Edward, I want everything with you too. There is not one single cell in my being that does not want the marriage, the house, the babies, and all of the other wonderful things that will make our life together. But I don't want to just get any of it over with." She kisses my lips. "I want the opportunity to enjoy every aspect of it."

I repeat my words again. "I know, and you're right." I give her hips a squeeze.

"I just want to plan the perfect wedding, share that magical day with you and then get to know my husband." She smiles at me and I can't help but agree. "I want to start my new job and settle into the school for a bit. I want to move into the new house and work together to make it into our dream home."

I keep nodding my head. Everything she is saying is fair and right. "And sometime, in the not too distant future, I do want to have your babies."

I chuckle and smile at her. "You're right Bell, and that is exactly what you deserve."

"I'm not discounting your feelings Edward. I'm eager and excited, but I just want to make sure we have time to enjoy everything along the way." She looks down; her fingers are twisting into my shirt. "If it is truly what you want though…tell me. If you want a quickie wedding and you want me off the pill now, you need to tell me. I mean, we're partners and I know we gotta give and take, so if you're ready, I'll-"

"Bella," I cut her off, I know what she is going to say and I'm not going to let her say it. Her eyes snap up to mine at my sharp tone. "Don't," is all I get out.

"No, Edward, we're-" I cut her off again.

"I know. And I know what you're going to say, but just don't." I take her hands in mine. "You're right; we deserve the opportunity to enjoy each of these steps in building our life together. There is no need to rush." I kiss her forehead. "I know you'd give me what I want if I really wanted it, but I was just being stupid."

"You're not stupid."

I chuckle. "I said I was _being_ stupid, not that I _am_ stupid. But thanks, Baby." I kiss her cheek before continuing. "I just had fun with the kiddos today and it got me wanting my own, that's all. It doesn't make me want the wedding, the house or time with my wife any less; it just makes me eager to knock you up."

I anticipate the sting when she slaps my bicep. "Ugh – you're such a guy."

I thrust my semi-hard cock up. "Thought you liked that about me?"

She squirms but I get my arms around her quickly. "You're an ass too."

"Just figuring that out, Baby?"

"No, but I'm wondering why I put up with it." Bella's retort is quick and teasing.

I gasp and raise a hand to my chest in fake shock. "Ouch. I thought you loved me."

She sighs, and her voice softens. "I do love you, Edward. Always."

Though I appreciate the sentiment, I'm done with the heavy. We need to lighten it up. I know she'll slap me again, but I just can't help myself. "That's great, Baby, wanna fuck?"

She slaps the bare skin of my arm again and though it stings I still laugh at her shocked face. "You have no shame," she says to me and starts get to get up off my lap.

I'm quick to pull her down and lay her back on the couch. I cover her body with mine and place my hand on her cheek while my other arm is pinned behind her waist. I lower my voice and look into her eyes. "Always."

She gives me a sweet smile and returns the sentiment. I lean down and kiss her neck, the hand under her reaching down to squeeze her ass.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Bella's POV**

"When was the last time you and Em stopped at a dry hump?"

After spending the last few days packing and planning, Edward told me last night that I need to take a break. I was reluctant at first, but when Rosalie called to tell me that she was going for a mani-pedi today, I couldn't help but sigh in delight. My nails looked like crap and I loved the idea of spending a little one-on-one time with Rose.

We're currently sitting in massage chairs, sipping mimosas and gossiping like teenage girls – all-in-all, a wonderful way to spend a morning with your bestie.

"I think we were in high school. Why?"

"Because that is far as Edward and I have gotten this week."

Her eyebrows are practically jumping into her hairline when she turns to face me. "On purpose?" Her voice is incredulous like she could never imagine stopping at a dry hump.

I chuckle. "Yes on purpose. It's been _hot_, like really hot." I give her a devilish grin and nod my head a little.

"Really?" Clearly Rose just isn't getting it.

I nod my head again and launch into an explanation. I tell her all about our 'as soon as possible' conversation and how afterward we discussed slowing things down to ensure we are really enjoying the here and now. I continue on telling her that it all translated into Edward and me acting like fucking teenagers. We're making out again, we fooled around in the backseat of the car, he had his hand in my back pocket the entire time we were in the grocery store, and it's ridiculous and amazing all at the same time.

"It's hot Rose. It's invigorating. It's fresh. It's frustrating, but I kinda love it." I'm all smiles and I can't help but squeal a little.

"So did you two just agree to not have sex then?" She cocks her head at me and looks thoughtful. "I don't think Emmett would ever agree to do that."

"It's not that we came up with this plan and decided to stop having sex. We've just been satisfied doing other things."

Now Rose is grinning too. "Satisfied?" She questions. "How satisfied are you Bella?"

"Incredibly." At that we both erupt into giggles and the conversation turns to other things.

After finishing at the salon, enjoying a light lunch at Panera and stopping at Pottery Barn, I finally head back to the apartment. I'm welcomed home with a small vase of red tulips on the counter and a note from Edward.

_Hey Beautiful –_

_I'm off to practice and to work out. _

_I hope you enjoyed your girl time with Rose._

_Get dressed-up. I'm picking you up at 7._

_Always – E._

I wasn't quite expecting that, but I'm excited, who knows what he is up to.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so incredibly overwhelmed by the response to my first full chapter. Thank you all so much for reading. <strong>


	4. Chapter 3 - Bumblebee

**General Disclaimer: The fic is mine but the characters are not. I make no misrepresentations, I am not out to poach creativity, I'm just enjoying a bit of fanfic **

**If you're interested, please check-out the Polyvore link on my profile for this chapter.**

**ORINGIAL SIX : Chapter 3 - Bumblebee**

**Edward's POV**

_CHANGE OF PLANS. PACK TOOTHBRUSH. HAVE SURPRISE. HOME BY 4. LY. XOX - E_

I shot off the quick text to Bella. Earlier in the day I had this brilliant idea to take her out for a fancy dinner so we could talk a bit more and maybe start really planning the wedding. I thought afterwards we could hit up that little salsa club and work up a sweat dancing. So I left a note next to the flowers I had delivered telling her to be ready by seven o'clock.

During some locker room chat I was asking about places to go for dinner and the guys starting giving me shit. Trying to quickly deflect, we started talking about cars and I found out that the Chevy dealership on Third has the new Camaro in their showroom. With Bella and me talking about starting a family, I had been putting off purchasing a new car, but since she told me last week that she wants to wait awhile, I see no reason to not buy the Camaro. I've been driving the Beast since high school. I'm a professional hockey player now, I can afford a new car, and what the fuck, I can even be flashy about it.

After practice, I usually hang around with Em and Jas for an extended workout, but I had better things to do today. Within twenty minutes I was behind the wheel of a barely street legal, bright Bumblebee yellow Transformers edition 2012 Camaro ZL1. Thirty minutes after that I was finishing up the paperwork and handing over my black card. As I did, I had a fluttering thought about if Bella would be okay with this. I wanted to surprise her; otherwise I probably would have talked to her about it first. Then again, I didn't say shit about the $3400 charge to Dick Blick, or the $1900 she spent at Coach. Bella is by no means a shopper or a spender, nor am I really, but when we do want something we don't tend to hold back. Thus, the limited edition Camaro, purchasing every marker Copic has ever made, and the house that has a chandelier in the bathroom. I guess it's just how we are. Besides, she's going to fucking love this car…Transformers are a guilty pleasure of Bella's. There is no way she won't love having Bumblebee.

At ten to four, I pull up outside of our building and send Bella another text.

_WAITING DOWNSTAIRS. LETS ROLL. - E_

I didn't have to wait long, Bella comes rushing out of the building just a couple of minutes later. I'm standing on the curb, leaning against the passenger side of the car with a huge grin on my face. She looks fantastic, wearing skinny jeans and Holy Shit; she's wearing a fucking Transformers T-Shirt. I can't help but burst out laughing.

Bella goes from rushing towards me to a dead stop in the middle of the walkway. She's standing on the sidewalk, staring at me like I've lost my fucking mind. There was no way she could have known; I swear we share a brain at times.

"Hey Baby." I attempt to break her from her trance. "What do you think?"

"Ummm," she slowly starts walking again. "I'm not really sure. What's with the car?"

"I bought it today, Baby." I say with a big grin as I meet her on the sidewalk. "Don't you like it?"

Bella seems less than thrilled. "I do…" she pauses and starts again, "I do like the car. I'm just a little confused, I didn't know we were car shopping."

"Well I wasn't really car shopping, but the guys were talking about it at practice. It's what I've been wanting, so I just went and got it."

Bella looks down. "Oh." She shakes her head little from side-to-side and then slowly looks back up to me.

Now I'm the one who is confused. "Did I fuck up here, Bell?" I ask because now I'm genuinely concerned. Maybe I'm not supposed to go out and buy a car.

"It's just…that's a really big purchase is all." Bella's voice is quiet. "Here we're buying a house, and starting to plan a wedding together and you just go buy a car." Her eyes drop again. "Did you even consider me when you did this? I mean really Edward, aren't we supposed to do this kind of stuff together?"

I mutter an expletive to myself. "I'm sorry Bell. I did think of you, but I wanted to surprise you. I mean, you buy stuff without asking me." Before I finish the sentence, I know it's the wrong thing to say. When I look at Bella it's confirmed, definitely the wrong thing to say.

"Edward, I never spend thousands of dollars without talking to you first." Now Bella's eyes are on me and her voice is short. I think I crossed the line from her being a little disappointed with me to her being pissed off at me.

"Baby, you dropped three grand at Dick Blick and another two at Coach, and I didn't say shit."

"Those are fucking classroom supplies and I will be reimbursed when I submit my receipts to the school." Yep, she is definitely pissed off at me now. She throws her hands up in the air, "The purchase at Coach was the luggage set for your parents' anniversary getaway – remember? Em and Rose paid for the airfare, we bought new luggage, Jas paid for the hotel."

And I am now officially the biggest asshole on the planet. I'm looking at the ground now as I hang my head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know."

"That's because you only pay attention to the things that you want to pay attention to." She does nothing to hide the irritation in her voice.

My head snaps up at her bullshit comment. She knows I pay attention. There are tons of things I pay attention to. I may not always be a doting romantic sap, but I know shit, most of the time.

"Hey, at least fight fair with me."

"I don't even want to fight with you at all Edward." Bella turns to walk back into the building but I wrap my fingers around her wrist to stop her.

"I'll take the fucking car back if it'll make you happy."

"Don't fucking do it to make me happy. What would've made me happy is you talking to me before you spend forty grand." Now is so not the time to tell her that the car was actually closer to sixty because it's a limited edition and all tricked out. I start a mantra in my head of "_don't say it"_ because now is just not really the right time.

"At least give me a heads up." She's looking at the ground again and I know she's got tears in her eyes. The last fucking thing I wanted was for her to cry.

er

"I'm sorry, Bell, I really am. I just wanted to surprise you and I thought you'd love the car." I'm sincere in my words and I hope she knows it. I turn Bella and pull her into my arms. "For what I planned for the day, the car was kinda perfect. But you're right, Baby, we should always talk about these kinds of things first."

She looks up at me and I can see her eyes soften a bit. "Do you want to ride with me back to the dealership?" I have no intention of actually returning the car, I know once she gets in it she'll love it. I just need to buy myself a little time and keep her from storming off back to the apartment. I need time to keep talking my way through this.

This is typically how Bella and I fight. First, I'm an asshole and she gets pissed. Second, she yells at me and I apologize for being an asshole. Third, she stays irritated and tears up while I grovel. Fourth, I lay on the charm and start to schmooze while she debates the severity of my stupidity. Fifth, I convince her that I've learned my lesson and she melts into Bella goo as I dazzle her with sweet-talk. I learned long ago that the sooner I figure out I've fucked-up, the sooner I can dazzle. Once the dazzle has set in, we're back to happy Bella again. Happy Bella equals happy Edward and that is where I like to be.

"Well what did you have planned for today?" Bella's voice is quiet and her face is thoughtful. I can tell she still thinks I'm stupid, but she loves me and knows she is going to forgive me anyway.

I plaster my signature side-smirk on my face and lean down to kiss her cheek. "Well, I thought we'd go for a ride and spend a night away."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we close on the house in just six days, which will lead into a flurry of other crap; I want one night away with my beautiful fiancé." I nuzzle into her neck and kiss the spot behind her ear slowly.

"I still think you were stupid and what you did really does upset me, Edward. You've gotta promise me that we're going to always be partners. We need to make those kinds of decisions together." Bella keeps talking and I keep kissing. She makes the soft little sighs between her sentences and I know she is letting go of her irritation and giving into the dazzle.

I pull away and look into her deep chocolate eyes before I respond. "Isabella Marie soon-to-be Cullen, I promise that we will always be partners, that I will do my best to not be so stupid, and that we will make big purchase decisions together. I love you." I kiss her lips and pull her body into me, she doesn't hesitate returning my kiss or wrapping her arms around me.

She hums in contentment and possibly lust as she melts into me. It only takes one quick tug on the back of her thigh for her to give in and hop up wrapping her legs around my waist. "Thank you for saying that Edward, I love you too."

Bella puts her head down on my shoulder and I can feel the grin on her face. "So, where are you taking me?" Her voice is just a sweet, quiet whisper.

"To the car dealership of course," I respond in a completely serious voice.

She nips at my neck and lets out a huff. "You're such a fucking liar. I'm not stupid, Edward, I know you have no intention of actually returning the car. So seriously, where are you taking me?"

I chuckle into her hair and pinch her ass. "You know me too fucking well." Bella looks up to me with bright eyes; I can tell I'm about ninety percent forgiven. I won't earn the other ten until I take her someplace really good. Lucky for me, I have the most perfect place ever in mind for this evening. "It's a surprise, Baby. C'mon let's get going." I place Bella back on the sidewalk and open the passenger side door for her.

"Do you actually have plans or are you pulling this from your ass?" She is giggling while she asks, so I'll take it. I bring my hand up and wear my best faux shocked expression. "I know you too fucking well, remember Eddie?" Bella thinks nothing of throwing my words back at me.

I shake my head back and forth a bit. "Get your sweet ass in the car, soon-to-be Cullen. You'll find out in an hour and a half, well, shit maybe just an hour with the new car."

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Bella's POV**

Edward really is a stupid ass sometimes, but he's my stupid ass, and with all that I am and all that I ever will be, I love him. He knows it too. He thinks I don't know that he knows, but I do know, and that's why I'm quick to forgive him. There's not much point in staying mad knowing I'm going to forgive him anyway, the sooner I do the sooner we move on, and we all know he is only happy when I'm happy. The one thing he doesn't know is _I'm _only happy when _he _is happy. It's totally a one-way street; we have to be heading in the same direction for either of us to get anywhere.

Once he tells me we're going about an hour away I have a pretty good idea of where we're heading. I don't want to spoil his surprise, after all, I've given him enough shit today, and he is trying to make it up to me so I'm going to let him. Besides, Edward is always like a little kid when it comes to surprises. He is downright giddy. He gets giggly, silly even and simply overjoyed when he reveals. I can't spoil that for him.

Within minutes, I do fall in love with the car. It's hot, there's no denying it. The car is fucking hot, and Edward behind the wheel of the fucking hot car is even hotter. His arms flex as he shifts gears, his thighs tense up as he pushes the pedals, and it's just hot. I keep my hand on his thigh as he drives. He occasionally wraps his fingers around mine but he needs his hand to drive so it doesn't linger too long.

"Baby," Edwards voice is quiet, "why don't you lean the seat back a little?"

I comply and lean back a bit. As much as I'm enjoying the car, I'm a horrible passenger. Take me in the car for more than twenty minutes and I fall asleep. I can drive long distances, but if I'm the passenger it's almost a guarantee I will fall asleep.

I wake with a quiet yawn sometime later when Edward is leaning over to unbuckle my seatbelt. He grins at me and kisses my cheek. "Well, hello, Sleeping Bella," his voice is soft and teasing.

I mumble an apology and stretch a little.

"Baby, you've got nothing to apologize for. I knew you'd fall asleep, you always do." Edward winks at me and I finally sit up and look around. I was totally right, I knew this is where we were coming.

"Edward Cullen, you know how to make a girl happy."

"No, I know how to make _my _girl happy. Most girls wouldn't give a shit about this."

I lean forward and kiss him soundly on the lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Baby, c'mon let's go get seats."

We grab our jackets and get out of the car. He rushes to my door, and takes my hand as we head into the park. As I had predicted, Edward has brought me to Cascade Falls Park in Jackson. I love it here. I've been here countless times and Edward and I have shared some special memories in this park. Nothing could have been more perfect than coming here tonight. There's just something about the waterfalls, the lights, the music, seeing the couples and families and enjoying the simple wonderment that the Cascades evoke. It's just magical and special, every single time.

We're sitting right up front just as twilight begins to darken the sky, snuggled together in our seats. Edward has one arm wrapped around me and my hands are clutching the bicep of his other arm. I feel completely content, secure and safe, adored and loved, treasured. I feel treasured in Edward's embrace.

"Let's get married here," I say it in a sigh. I'm not even sure I mean to say it, but the words tumble out of my mouth effortlessly.

"Okay," Edward smiles down at me and nods his head in agreement. "I love that idea, Baby."

"Really?"

"Of course. This is us."

The way Edward responds has me beaming, this really is _us._ It can be simple and beautiful, and for the first time when I think of planning our wedding, I'm comfortable and excited, not anxious and overwhelmed. This is really is _us._

"I love that this is us." I tug on Edward's shirt a little and get him to lean down into me until our lips meet. We kiss sweetly, deeply and I can feel the emotion passing between us. Obviously we're engaged, and obviously we have had every intention of spending our life together, but this is the first major thing we've decided in terms of the wedding. This is big. I can't wait to tell Rose! And just as that thought passes through my head, it is quickly forgotten as Edward is snaking a hand across my midriff and his fingers are weaseling their way under my shirt. His mouth is hot against mine, his tongue twists with mine and I can't hold back the whimper that escapes me.

The whimper must be a reality check for Edward because he pulls back a bit and smirks at me. He leans in to whisper in my ear.

"As much as I'd like to continue to mouth fuck you right now, there are children present and we are in public." I gasp as he winks at me. "But don't worry, Baby, there will be plenty of mouth fucking later," Edward says as he kisses the spot under my ear. "Mouth fucking," he repeats in a breathy whisper. "Tongue fucking." He bites on my neck. "Finger fucking." He squeezes my hip. "All sorts of fucking." His words melt me into Bella-goo and I'm officially ready to go, in more ways than one.

Once the sun fully sets, Edward keeps me tucked into his side throughout the show. We share sweet kisses, I nuzzle my nose into his neck and his fingers hold onto my hip. We enjoy watching the waterfall change colors in time to the music.

When Edward whispers to me that he is going to go use the restroom, I don't even have to ask him to make a trip to the concession stand. "Before you even ask, yes, I will get you a hot cocoa," he tells me as he moves to stand.

I smile sweetly at him. "Thank you, Edward."

He returns a few minutes with not just my hot cocoa, but one for himself and a funnel cake. Edward puts his arm back around me and I feed him bites of the powder-sugared treat. "This is perfect, Edward. Thank you." I lean up and kiss his cheek as I put another bite of funnel cake in his mouth. "You're right; you do know your girl."

He finishes chewing and gives me his crooked smile. "Well of course I know my girl, I love you Bella and this night has been damn near perfect."

"Anything I can do to make it better?" I say suggestively and raise my eyebrows at him just a bit.

"Don't tease, Baby," Edward says with a chuckle.

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Cullen, I fully intend to follow through."

"And we're leaving now." Edward immediately starts to get up. I know I should protest. The show isn't over, but I've been ready to go for over an hour now, so I'm not going stop him.

He reaches his hand to take mine and pulls me to my feet and into his arms. "Baby, I promise we'll talk about the wedding and get details and everything else we need in order to get married here. But right now, you should know that I am really," he pauses and thrusts his hips towards me a little bit, "really, ready to go."

I reach one hand down and graze his cock over his jeans. "Then let's go." Edward's eyes darken when I squeeze just a bit, he groans quietly and takes a deep breath before pulling away so we can head back to the car.

Edward keeps his hand on my ass the entire way back to the car, and when we both pause a moment as we approach the car. We've already established that the car is fucking hot, but the highly waxed yellow color, shining under the parking lot light just makes it glow. "Bee looks good," I comment.

"Not as a good as you."

I could give him crap for his cheesy line, but instead I turn my body into his and pull him down into my lips. With no effort at all Edward lifts me into his arms and my thighs wrap around his middle. Faster than that new Camaro can go zero-to-sixty, our kiss goes from hot-to-soulful.

"Bell, Baby," Edward keeps trying to talk but words are not want I want from his mouth right now. "We should…"

"Shhh…" I try to shush him and then force my tongue back into his mouth. The mouth-fucking starts again and it makes me eager for the other types of fucking he promised me. My hips are rotating into Edward's and I can feel his erection through his jeans.

Edward takes the last couple of steps towards the car and leans me up against the passenger door. The cool window glass on my back is a cold contradiction to the heat radiating from Edward's body pressed up against my front.

"Bell, we can't," Edward goes back to talking and again I shush him. He doesn't heed shushing this time. "Baby, not here."

"Yes, Eddie, please." I lick along his neck and continue to grind my hips into his. He resists, yet he keeps thrusting to meet the swirl of my pelvis. "I want you, Eddie." My voice borders on whiny but I really don't care. Edward is currently sucking the spot behind my ear and squeezing my ass tightly. He has been teasing me for the past few hours. My panties are soaked and after the shit I put up with earlier today he owes me orgasms. "I want orgasms."

The word barely falls from my mouth before Edward moves one hand to my breast and begins to pinch my nipple. He has nerve endings all over my body firing at different times from the stimulation he is providing, and I'm still fully clothed. "I want naked, Eddie, please," I say breathlessly.

Edward has way more self-control than I do. He quickly backs up and places my feet back on the ground. With the couple of inches space between us, his voice is stronger now. He clicks the button to unlock the door and he is ushering me in just as fast as he can open the door. I'm barely sitting before he closes my door and is jogging around the front to get in on his own side. I'm not sure he is even sitting before he has the key in the ignition and as soon as the engine roars he has the car in gear.

I take a deep breath as I stare at him. I have a mantra of "don't jump him" playing through my head even though it goes against my instincts. Every sexually-charged cell in my body is screaming at me to get on him immediately, but while he is driving the brand new forty thousand dollar car, just isn't smart. Then again he makes lots of money these days, maybe we could afford it if –

"Don't think about, Bell." Edward interrupts my thoughts.

"Huh? Was I saying that out loud?" I question because I swear I was only thinking it.

Edward chuckles at me and reaches a hand over to squeeze my upper thigh. "Yes, Baby, you were talking."

"I swear I have no filter when you get me worked-up."

"I love that you have no filter when you're worked-up," Edward says while squeezing my thigh again.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Edward's POV**

It feels like forever before we pull into the parking lot of the hotel, though a glance at the clock on the dashboard says it's only been a seven minutes. Seven minutes. Jesus Christ, seven minutes of Bella telling me that she wants me, telling me how she wants me, and what specifically she wants from me all while running her hands over me as I'm driving.

As soon as I get the car in park, I'm unfastening my seatbelt and reaching for hers. Bella is wiggling her way out of her own seatbelt and stretching over to get into my seat. Just before she can climb across the center console, I speak-up, "Wait, Baby, let's just go inside."

She sits back with a huff and sticks out the pouty lip. "Edward," she sounds exasperated, "I've been waiting for hours, I want the naked – now," she whines.

I'm hard as a fucking steel rod, and I whole-heartedly agree with her but, fuck, we're already in the parking lot. We're so close to multiple surfaces we can fuck on so why have quick, cramped car sex when we can wild, hot hotel fucking? This argument is perfect so I relay it to Bella. "Baby, let's skip the cramped car sex and go for the hot hotel fucking."

Apparently that is all she needed to hear because she flings open her car door and starts to head for the hotel entrance. I make a quick stop to grab the overnight bag from the trunk and jog to meet-up with her. It only takes us a few minutes at the front desk. Bella has her hand in the back pocket of my jeans the entire time the evening desk clerk is talking to me, and as soon as she holds out the key card Bella snatches it up and starts tugging me towards the elevator.

"Damn, you're an impatient little slut." I smack Bella on the ass as she enters the elevator in front of me.

She inhales with a squeak and looks all shocked but I know she likes my dirty words. If any other man even thought of calling Bella a slut I would see to it that it was his last thought, the words would never leave his mouth, but coming from me, like this, its foreplay. When she turns around and leans against the back wall of the elevator she looks-up at me and bites her bottom lip.

As the doors close, I saunter up to her and place my hand on the wall next to her head; I lean down so my lips are just a breath away from her ear. "If you we wearing a skirt instead of jeans, we'd start the finger fucking right now." Bella takes a stuttering breath and steadies herself by placing her hand on my hip. "I'd circle that hot little clit of yours with my thumb," I lean in and nip her earlobe, "and I'd thrust my two fingers up into that tight pussy of yours."

Bella tugs my hip closer to her, bringing our chests together. "I know you want to fuck my fingers, don't you Baby?" I lick up the long column of her neck and suck the spot behind her ear. "You want to ride my fingers, right Baby?" I exhale a hot breath across her neck and I can feel her quiver. "Ride 'em good, until you come all over my hand. Fuck Bell, I love when you come on my fingers."

Bella's cheeks are flushed and she is whimpering a bit. I'm guessing with the build-up we've had going for the last few hours I could make her come with very little effort at this point. I almost wonder if I can make her come from nothing more than the dirty talk. Before I can test this theory further, the elevator doors open at our floor and Bella is pushing past me to get to our room.

It only takes a moment to open the door and as soon as we're in, Bella is pulling her shirt over her head and unbuttoning her jeans. This is why I know Bella is the perfect woman. She's done with foreplay, we're not going to spend the next forty-five minutes undressing each other and making out, she told me she wanted the naked and right now she is getting herself naked. Though right now, I'm enjoying the view of her wearing a lacey yellow bra, it's totally see through and her nipples are already hard.

"Catch-up Cullen," she says over shoulder at me as she walks into the room towards the bed, "I said I want the naked." I stand staring at her for just a moment. Bella firmly says just one more word to kick my ass into gear. "Strip."

I whip my shirt over my head and get my belt undone quickly. I'm shedding my clothes as I stalk towards her. By the time I reach her she is sitting up on her knees on at the end of the bed. "Baby," I begin, "I'm not going to last long."

"I love that you _come_ with a disclaimer," Bella mumbles as she reaches out and runs her finger tips across my abs.

I chuckle at her comment. "Oh, that's it," I say in my serious sexy voice, "you're going to get it."

Bella plays coy. "Oh? Are you going to give it to me?" She asks with a teasing voice and a grin on her face.

I'm done with games. I'm done with words. I reach down and swing her legs from beneath her and lay her flat back on the bed. As soon as she's down, I nudge her legs further apart with my knees. Bella needs no further nudging or coaxing; she eagerly parts her legs and draws her knees up towards her chest so her feet rest on my hips.

I take my cock in my hand and stroke it a few times. My dick is already hard but I know how much Bella likes to watch me. I look up at Bella as I slowly bring my hand up and then back down my shaft. Her bottom lip is caught in her teeth and her eyes are dark. "Enjoying the show?"

"Fuck Eddie, you know I am." Bella has one hand on her breast, with two fingers pulling at her nipple. Her other hand is slowly sliding down her flat stomach, heading straight to her wet pussy.

Just before she reaches her clit, I push her hand away and instead rub my cock against her. I coat the tip in her juices and swirl the head around her clit. Bella instantly thrusts her pelvis up towards me, whimpering when she gets a little more friction. "You said you weren't going to go slow," Bella whines to me.

"No, I said I wasn't going to last long." I grin at Bella when she catches onto what I'm saying. I could play with her all night, all day and all night again before actually fucking her. I love getting her worked up to the point of frustration and irritation, it's hot. After all the fighting this afternoon and the semi-indecent PDAs this evening though, I've already got her frustrated and irritated. I don't want her to actually get pissed-off at me though.

"But I said I wanted the naked," she uses her feet to draw me closer to her, "and you said there were all kinds of fucking. Give me the fucking, Eddie, please, I want the fucking." She is so fucking sexy; the innocence of her voice combined with the sin of her words is such a turn-on.

Without a word, I slide my cock down the lengthy of her pussy and pause just a moment before I take a deep breath and thrust into her. I exhale as I settle myself into her. She's so tight and it's so hot. It feels fucking amazing.

What I assumed would be hard and fast fucking changes just as soon as I'm able to get my cock all the way into her. I lower myself down onto my elbows so our bodies are touching chest-to-tits. I take one hand and stroke up and down Bella's leg, pulling her impossibly closer into me. She has one hand wrapped around my bicep and the other is resting above her head. "You're beautiful," I whisper and lean down to kiss her lips.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Bella's POV**

"And you're amazing," I whisper back to Edward when our mouths break apart. We've settled into true lovemaking, with a combination of deep strokes and firm thrusts. It's not at all what I anticipated with how amped-up we were earlier. I was expecting the loud and hard make-up fucking, but this is good, this is great, this is damn near wonderful.

"I love you, Bell." Edward's voice is a little shaky and his thrusts aren't as steady as they were. I know he is getting close.

My breaths are coming out in prolonged pants. "I love you too," I reply in an equally shaky voice. "I'm getting…oh; fuck…I'm getting close."

"Don't…I don't want to stop." Edward's voice is almost so desperate that it's kind of sad and sweet all at the same time.

I re-wrap my calf around his hip and pull him even tighter to me, telling him I don't want to stop either. Edward drops down from his elbows and wraps both arms around me before rolling us to the side. He's not as deep this way but the way he hits that little spot inside of me is delicious. I put my arms around him; he drops his head down to my breasts, covering them with hot breaths and long kisses.

Edward removes my nipple from his mouth so he can whisper more dirty words between kisses. We moved to prolong our love-making, but everything feels more intense this way. It's so intimate. There is no way for us to be more connected and I can feel my orgasm tingling in the pit of my stomach. My breaths are coming out in harsh pants and I feel my muscles clenching. I lean forward and nibble on Edward's earlobe before taking it in my mouth to suckle it.

"I can feel your tight pussy clinging to my cock, Baby." Edward's voice is rough; I can tell he is trying to hold himself together. "You wanna come?" His hand worms its way between our bodies to where he is pumping into me, his thumb starts circling my clit and I know I'm just a few moments from coming.

"I wanna come with you," I pant. "Oh…oh, fuck, Eddie."

Edward nudges my thigh with his. "Pull your leg up, Baby. Open up that pretty pussy for me." I do as I'm told and pull my thigh up and wrap it around his upper back. Immediately Edward shifts and now he is driving into me deeply. "Fuck, Baby, your pussy feels so good."

"Oh come, Eddie, oh….please, fuck, come…"

Edward grabs my hip tighter and sets a punishing pace with his cock thrusting harder and faster. "Fuck Bell, I'm right with you."

His mouth comes back to mine and we kiss between moans and muttered expletives. I love being this close to him. I love being so intimate with him. I love being loved by him. With that thought fresh in my head I come hard. My orgasm is so intense it takes my breath away and I open my mouth in a silent scream. Edward follows right along with me, though his moan of pleasure isn't silent.

His head collapses on my chest, my arms go limp over his back and we lay together, still joined, just trying to catch our breath.

"Christ Eddie, that was intense," I mumble the words into his hair with my chin resting on top of his head.

"Uh-huh."

Apparently I fell asleep after that, the clock now reads two o'clock in the morning. I wake up to Edward's chest pressing against my back; he kisses my neck and rubs my hip. My entire body shivers when he whispers dirty words in my ear with his gravelly voice. He presses into me, rolling me onto my stomach and positioning his body between my thighs. "Baby, I really wanna fuck you."

I push my ass up against his obvious erection, "I can tell," I say with a teasing tone.

Edward reaches around underneath me and starts rubbing my clit with his thumb while his fingers play with my pussy. "You're wet. You ready?"

"I'm always wet for you."

Without further prompting Edward thrusts his cock into me from behind. "I want to hear you scream, Isabella."

"Fuck, Eddie!" I burst out as he harshly pushes into me and grinds against my ass. All coherent thoughts leave me as Edward fucks me. The only thing I'm concentrating on is holding the headboard so he doesn't smack me into it.

I'm moaning, he's grunting and now we're finally enjoying the make-up fuck I thought we'd have earlier.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I wore ourselves out with the middle-of-the-night fucking and ended up sleeping until almost ten o'clock in the morning. By the time we get up, shower, and enjoy some room service for breakfast, its afternoon before we're on the road again. As much as I'd love to turn our overnighter into a weekend away, we have to head back. We're expected at her parent's house for dinner tonight, we've got to finish packing and I've got the kid's goalie camp starting tomorrow morning.

Bella wraps her arms around my waist and kisses between my shoulder blades as I stand at the counter waiting to check-out of the hotel. "Thank you, Edward, this was great," she says sweetly.

I reach my arm around, pulling her to my side and kissing the top of her head. "You're welcome, Baby, thank you for forgiving my fuck-up yesterday."

"Let's just not spend forty grand without at least giving the other a heads up from now on, okay?"

"Sixty," I say under my breath.

Bella looks up to me, "What?"

"I said, sixty." I have a nervous smile on my face and I'm sure my eyes convey my guilt.

"Sixty, what?" she asks. I'm pretty sure she already knows but I'm going to have to answer her anyway.

"Sixty thousand dollars," I rush the words out of my mouth and continue, "it's a barely street-legal, brand new, limited edition Transformers Camaro that has every option ever conceived. It was sixty-one thousand, four-hundred, thirty-eight dollars and twenty-four cents."

Bella makes that high-pitched squeaky noise she makes and then screeches out a "Seriously, Edward, seriously?" Before I can say anything though she keeps going. "I've said forty thousand multiple times and you are just now speaking-up? I can't believe you!" She has pulled away from me and is now facing me with both hands on her hips, eyebrow high in the air. She is going to make an awesome mom; the voice and face are spot on to a pissed-off momma. "No wait, I do believe you. You're a weasel, Cullen, a stupid-ass weasel. You wait until I've let the whole thing go and then you confess, so fucking typical." I try to interject again but the second I open my mouth to speak she cuts me off again. "Give me the keys."

Now I'm positive my face shows my panic because she just narrows her eyes, smiles and holds out her hand.

"Ah, fuck," I mutter quietly and reach into my pocket to retrieve the keys. I hold them above her palm and her fingers stretch up to snatch them. "You know I'm only doing this for our children, right?"

"Yes, Edward, I know you value you nuts."

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review and I will send you an exclusive teaser of the next chapter; we'll be meeting the parents **


	5. Chapter 4 - Welcome Home

**General Disclaimer: The fic is mine but the characters are not. I make no misrepresentations, I am not out to poach creativity, I'm just enjoying a bit of fanfic **

**If you're interested, please check-out the sets I've built on Polyvore for this story. **** . **

**ORINGIAL SIX : Chapter 4 – Welcome Home**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

"Awe, what the hell are they doing here?" Edward grumbles when we pull into driveway of my childhood home.

"Are you actually surprised?" I ask as I shift the car into park. I gotta say that I thoroughly enjoyed the drive back; Bee has some massive power, way more than I'm used to in my little Bug. I'm kinda thinking it's time for an upgrade. If Edward has no problem dropping _sixty_ thousand on car for himself, surely I can get a new car too.

"I thought we were just grilling with your parents, I didn't know it was a party." Edward sticks his bottom lip out and pouts at me.

"Oooh, my poor Baby," I croon, leaning over to tug on his lip with my teeth. "You're gonna have to share the Chief today."

"But I don't wanna," Edward whines, crossing his arms over his chest like a petulant child.

I kiss his cheek and slide out of the car, heading for the front door with Edward sullenly following behind me. As we reach the porch I turn to smirk at him. "I remember a time when you dreaded climbing these steps. You used to be scared of the Chief."

"I wasn't scared, I was just nervous."

I can't help but laugh at him, and it isn't a quiet chuckle; it is a full-on, out-loud belly laugh. Apparently my Dad hears me because the front door opens and he steps onto the porch with crinkled eyes; a sure sign that there is a smile on his face hidden underneath his mustache. "Hey Baby Girl, what's so funny?"

I launch myself into my Dad's arms. He catches me with a quiet groan and wraps me up in a big hug. In the meantime, my Mom, Edward's parents, Rose, Emmett and the kiddos wander out to the porch as well.

Once my chuckles have subsided, I answer my Dad, "Edward said he wasn't scared of you when you first met." I can't contain my giggles again, and my Dad starts laughing right along with me.

Edward glares at me before speaking up, "I wasn't scared, just a little nervous is all."

"Oh, c'mon Ed, you remember what your first words were to me after '_good afternoon Sir, I mean Chief, no I mean Sir'?"_ My Dad uses a squeaky voice to impersonate Edward which has us all snickering. "I thought for sure you were gonna piss your pants the first time I met you Ed."

"Ha, ha," Edward snarks, "you're all just so funny. I was nervous that day. I mean damn, Chief, you were cleaning your shot gun."

The lot of us are standing on the porch chuckling at my poor fiancé's expense. I'd feel bad for him if it was any other situation, but the first time Edward met my dad was nothing short of comical. He was so awkward and he stumbled and fumbled all over himself.

My Dad turns to Edward's parents, "Have they ever told you about the first time we met Edward?" They shake their heads in response. Edward's cheeks blush red and I can't stop the smile from forming on my face.

"Awe c'mon Chief, is nothing sacred?" Edward interrupts.

My Dad chuckles, and raises an eyebrow at him, "Not when you tell me you want my daughter to play with your balls."

"WHAT?" Emmett's voice booms over all of us. "Oh, I gotta hear this. How have we not heard this yet?"

Edward buries his face in his hands and shakes his head back and forth. I put my arm around his waist to comfort him but I'm not very convincing. "Bella, I can feel you shaking, I know you're laughing," he growls through his hands. "You all suck."

My Dad starts his story again, "Yep, the first time Edward came to the house I asked him where they were headed for the afternoon. And he told me, and I quote, "I'm going to take your daughter to play with my balls." Everyone is roaring in laughter, but Charlie continues with his story. "Of course I was shocked, he was humiliated and immediately started telling me that he meant to say he was taking Bella to play ball with him, but oh God damn, it was the funniest thing. Poor fucker, if he wasn't some delinquent trying to date my daughter I woulda felt bad for him."

Edward is mortified standing there with us. "I hate all of you."

"Oh Eddie," I say sweetly as I wiggle into his side. "You don't really hate me, do you?"

His hands uncover his face and he gazes down at me. "I could never hate you, Baby." He leans down to kiss my cheek. "But I sure as hell hate the Chief right now."

"I heard that," my Dad says with a chuckle.

"Good, you're an ass."

"An ass with a gun." My Dad raises his eyebrows in challenge to Edward.

"Yeah, yeah," Edward replies, keeping up the sass though the redness from his cheeks is gone. "Besides, I may have misspoken when we first met, but now, I can get your daughter to play wi-"

I clap my hand over his mouth just as his mother shouts, "EDWARD ANTHONY!"

Edward licks my hand while he pinches my side, so I drop my hand from his mouth only to wipe it across his shirt. He bursts out laughing this time while the rest of us look shocked.

I smack him on his bicep. "You're the ass," I growl while glaring at him.

"An ass with guns." Edward smirks and lifts his arms into the air to flex his muscles.

Emmett of course loves any opportunity to show off, and puts his arms up too, "Welcome to the guns show, ladies." He waggles his eyebrows and joins Edward in some flexing. Apparently our dads just can't resist proving their manliness and get in on the show, and even Spencer starts imitating the big boys. Our mothers giggle like school girls and flutter their eyelashes for their husbands; Rose has eyes for her own husband while Emmy giggles at her brother. I simply stand back to enjoy the show. When Edward starts giving me the sexy smirk, I turn my attention to his dad.

"Wow, Carlisle," I simper, placing my hand on his forearm. "You sure do keep yourself in excellent shape."

Edward's mom, Esme, chuckles knowingly and smiles at me while her husband blushes. "Um, I do try," Carlisle mumbles.

Edward glares at me, but I just smile serenely back at him. "Alright, enough." Edward reaches for my hand and pulls me into his chest. "Really, you gotta make me jealous of my fucking dad?" he says quietly into my ear.

I tug his shirt so to bring him down to my level so I can get close enough to whisper in his ear. "I'm just checking out what my future husband is going to look like in twenty-five years. I gotta say Eddie, I like what I see." I lean forward and kiss his cheek.

"You're evil."

"And you love me." I wink at Edward then turn away to scoop Emmy up into my arms. "C'mon, my Sweetie Girl, Auntie Bella is hungry. Are you hungry?" She squeals and nods her head, giggling as we make our way into the house.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Edward's POV**

We have a great afternoon and evening with our families at the Swan house. The food is delicious as always, we have fun chasing the twins around, and the guys have a chance to talk a bunch of bullshit out on the porch over beers while the girls gossip in the kitchen with a bottle of wine. Yes, the Chief continues to give me shit, but what else is new? It's one of the many things he and I have in common – we love sports, we love Bella and we love to give each other a hard time. I admit it, that man intimidated the fuck out of me when I first met him, but c'mon, I was a scrawny ass fifteen year-old with a stiffy for his daughter, and the man carries a gun, legally.

Bella and I hung out throughout most of high school and she quickly became my best friend. Even though I was madly in love with her, I wasn't stupid enough to believe that I was going to spend my life with my very first girlfriend, so I did everything I could to not make her my girlfriend. We studied together, we hung out together, we went out with Em and Rose, I took her to school dances, and we went out to movies and dinner. We held hands, we hugged, and I would always get a kiss on the cheek before we parted ways. Everyone assumed we were a couple since we acted so much like one and we didn't really see other people, but there was never that label of boyfriend/girlfriend. I never wanted Bella temporarily, and girlfriend was such a temporary title. I wanted her forever and until I was confident I could have her forever, I wasn't going to give her that title. Instead I called her my best friend, because you could have a best friend forever. I know it sounds girly, but I didn't care, Bella was totally my BFF.

Bella stayed my best friend until just before homecoming of our junior year of high school. I knew she was looking forward to going to the dance and that she had gone out and bought a pretty dress. What I didn't know was that she was going to that dance with Mike mother-fucking Newton. Bella was, is, and always will be a beautiful girl; she has broken more hearts than she'll ever know, but Mike mother-fucking Newton. That baby-face, blonde-hair, little prick. He asked Bella to the dance and because I'm a fucking moron, she had no reason to decline.

I was wearing a brand new shirt and I was carrying her favorite flowers. I pulled into her driveway thirty minutes before the dance was supposed to start, but only thirty seconds before Mike mother-fucking Newton showed up. I was on the porch just saying hello to the Chief when Newton came up behind me. I was so fucking confused. For the life of me I couldn't figure out what he was doing there, and then I saw her. Bella had her hair twisted and pinned-up, wearing shimmery make-up and a beautiful light blue dress that just brushed the tops of her knees. She had a huge grin on her face, looking past her dad right at Mike, but her smile faded when she looked to his left and saw me standing there.

We had an explosive argument that night. I was pissed that she was going out with Mike mother-fucking Newton, but I was mostly pissed at myself for not giving her a reason to not go out with him. She was pissed at me for just assuming that she would be ready and waiting for me, even though it is what we had done for all of the other dances for the previous two years. She confessed that she loved me, that she considered me so much more than her best friend but because I wasn't willing to be her boyfriend that she was fed-up and done waiting for me to come around. I confessed that I loved her too, that I considered her so much more than my best friend and that I would do anything in the world if she would just agree to be my girlfriend. The argument ended when she told me I was too late, and she left for the dance with Newton.

Bella is nothing if not stubborn. She didn't speak to me for almost two full weeks after that homecoming dance. I left notes in her locker, flowers on her porch, cards in her backpack; I even tried talking to her while she was at work. I had fucked-up so royally that I had no other recourse. I tried to get help from Emmett and Rose. I even reached out to her parents, but nothing worked. I found out that she stayed behind when her parents made a weekend trip to Chicago to visit her mom's family. So, the first night they were gone, I climbed into her bedroom window just after midnight. Once she realized it was me and stopped screaming in terror, she smacked the shit out of me for scaring her so badly.

Before she could start yelling at me again, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her passionately. It was forceful and it took a minute before she responded, but once she did, it was magic. When we came up for air, I looked her in the eyes and told her that was going to be our last first kiss. I reaffirmed that I loved her, that I was in love with her and that I would spend the rest of my life proving my love to her if she would just give me a chance. Bella gave me a chance that night and for the rest of that weekend. She gave me a chance for the rest of high school and all throughout college. She gives me that chance every morning when I wake up in the same bed with her, and I am thankful for nothing more than I am thankful for that.

"I love you," I murmur quietly into Bella's neck as I try to rouse her from sleep. I can tell I'm successful when Bella begins her usual wake-up routine. She pushes her body into mine, her back pressing against my chest, her ass wiggling into my erection and her toes rubbing the tops of my feet, all while giving this little humming yawn thing she does and a slow smile.

"Good morning, Eddie." Bella reaches her hand up and tugs on my hair. "I love you too."

"Do you know what today is?" I ask knowing she does, but I can't help but be excited.

"Yes," she giggles a little as I tickle her hip. "It's moving day."

"Yep it is." I nip her shoulder before kissing my way back up her neck. "It's been a crazy-busy week, and I know it's about to get even crazier, but I'm excited."

Bella pushes her ass into my erection again and wiggles. "I can tell just how excited you are."

"This is the last time we'll be in this bed," I say while squeezing her hip. "I think the bed deserves one last fuck from us."

"You already used that line last night."

"But I'm horny." Yes, I know I am whining a little, but I woke up with wood and I don't want to take care of it in the shower.

Bella rolls over to face me then pushes me onto my back so she can straddle me. She bends forward, but as I tilt my head up to kiss her, she interrupts me. "Let's go take a shower." Bella hops off the bed and I scramble to follow her. I retract my previous thoughts of not wanting to take care of my hard-on in the shower. If Bella is coming in with me, I'm totally fine with it.

"Our family will be here to help with the move in an hour, which with my mother means a half hour." Bella is talking, I know she is, but I'm not exactly sure of what she is saying. It doesn't matter that I've seen her tits countless times over the years; every time she strips I lose focus of everything except the tits. "Eyes up," Bella snaps her fingers at me. "Focus Eddie, thirty minutes."

I reach for her with one arm for her while pulling my boxers off with the other. "Got it," I say just before taking her nipple into my mouth. Bella tries to twist away from me so she can turn the shower on. It's awkward but I manage to maneuver around her body and keep my tongue twisted around her taut pink nipple the whole time.

We tumble into the shower, naked, touching, reaching and groaning. There is anticipation and lust in the air; you can smell it, you can taste it, and you can feel it. This is what it is always like with Bella. It's consuming and amazing, and rather than fading over the years, it grows more and more intense.

Bella has her thighs wrapped around my hips and her fingers are tugging through my hair. I thrust into her without hesitation, without pause, just hard and fast fucking in the shower. I was ready to come the second she wiggled her ass into me while lying in bed so I know I won't last long like this.

"Get there Bell, please fucking get there." My words are staccato as the water beats down on my face. "Come Bell," I pinch her ass hard and bite into her shoulder blade "Scream for m-."

Before I can finish my sentence, Bella screams out the pleasure of her orgasm. Her pussy is tight and pulsing around my cock and it pushes me over the edge after just a couple more erratic thrusts.

"Fuck Eddie." Bella has her face burrowed in the crook of my neck. "That was hot."

I chuckle and press a kiss to the top of her head. "Yeah, Baby, that was hot." I start to unwrap her from my body and gently place her back on her feet. She keeps a hand wrapped around my forearm to steady herself. "You're hot." I lean forward and kiss her soundly on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too, Eddie." Bella reaches behind me and grabs her shampoo. "We better hurry up."

"Good idea." I take the shampoo bottle from her hands and wash her hair. It may sound weird, but I love washing Bella's hair. It feels cool and she makes these little whimpering noises while I work the soapy lather through her silky hair, so I never pass up a chance like this. Just as I turn her under the spray to rinse, I heard a noise. "Awe, shit."

Bella's got a silly grin on her face; I can tell she is relaxed and happy. "Hmmm?" she questions.

There is a pounding on the door, breaking into our little bubble. "HEY!" Emmett bellows, "Are you two done fucking yet? We're all out here waiting."

Bella squeaks and furiously tries to rinse the rest of the shampoo out of her hair. I, on the other hand, resist the panic and refuse to rush. I yell back to my brother, "Just start loading, we've only said good-bye to the shower, there's a vanity waiting for its farewell." I hear Emmett laughing and start to laugh along with him. "Shit, ow!" I yelp when Bella slaps my bare skin with her wet hand. "That fucking hurt."

Emmett laughs louder and yells back to me, "Okay, you guys kink it up, we'll get started." Bella rolls her eyes at me, but it's still funny so I chuckle as I finish washing up.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Bella's POV**

The closing yesterday went well; we signed documents until our hands cramped up and then exchanged pleasantries with the sellers, agents and attorneys. The sellers wished us a lifetime of happiness in the house they grew their family in; they also told us they left a little present for us on the doorstep. I did have a total girly moment though when we were handed the keys to the house. I couldn't help but squeal and launch myself into Edward's arms. Everyone in the room smiled and laughed at me a little, but I didn't care, it was just so exciting. We didn't just purchase a house; we bought a home for our family.

Much to my mortification and my relief, Emmett and Rose arrive first this morning. Most of their razzing had finished by the time the rest of our family and Edward's teammates arrived. Our plan for today was simple: divide and conquer.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, the dads and various teammates were going to move the items from our apartment, the storage unit and all of our new deliveries into the house. Meanwhile, Rose and I are going to camp-out at the new house with the mothers, kiddos and any other female who decided to join in at some point today, directing traffic and telling the guys where to unload the boxes.

"Alice couldn't be bothered to come over and help today?" Rose asks as we unbuckle the twins and head into the new house.

"Let it go, Rose." I shake my head at her before continuing, "I'm sure she'll be around at some point."

Rose and I have been pleasant enough with Alice, and I like her, somewhat, but we're not exactly her biggest fans. She and Jasper have only been together a few months and already she is talking about marriage and babies. Rationally, I know Rose and I are just being protective of Jas because his ex-girlfriend fucked him over. Plus, Rose and I had put years into our Cullen men before we got to the marriage and babies point, so that also has us a little leery. Really, she is nice enough, maybe a little too enthusiastic and energetic, but nice enough. We just haven't completely warmed up to her yet. We sit together at games, we've seen each other at some family functions, and we try to include her, but we're not besties just yet.

"Well according to Esme, Alice's lease is up at the end of August and she asked Jasper if he wanted to get a place together. Of course, Esme is having a fit at the idea of Jas moving out." Rose continues to gossip while I lead Emmy and Spence towards the house. She grabs the playpen from the back of her Tahoe and follows behind me.

"Well that is just stupid, why would Jas move out? Christ, he's twenty-one, between playing and school, he's got zero time and Esme does everything for him. She still does the little shit's laundry and packs his lunches. He's got it made."

"I know!" Rose exclaims. "That is what Emmett and I said to him last night. He's too young to be worrying about moving in with some chicky he's been dating for only a few months."

Just then my mom and Esme pull into the driveway behind us and get out of the car. "Baby Girl, this is gorgeous!" My mother comes forward and wraps her arms around me. "Give us a tour before the boys start showing-up."

"Of course, c'mon in." I unlock the door and move aside to let them pass. Suddenly, I have an overwhelming sense of sadness that Edward isn't here for this. It's not like we haven't been in here before, but we haven't been in here together as home-owners. The disappointment must be showing on my face.

"What's wrong Bella?" Esme asks and everyone else turns to look at me.

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing's wrong really," I quickly reply, attempting to put a smile on my face.

"Is there something different about the house, did the sellers do something?" Esme inquires.

"No, no, it's really nothing. I'm just a little sad that Edward isn't here to walk into the house for the first time with me."

Mom and Esme give me a soft smile and Rose starts to laugh. I'm confused by her response, but then I feel strong arms wrap around me. "Thank fuck you hadn't made it past the front steps." Edward says.

I can't prevent the tears that immediately burst in my eyes. "Oh my God! I'm so happy you're here!"

"About five minutes after you left I realized I wouldn't be here to carry you across the threshold of our home." Edward squeezes me tight to him and lifts me bridal-style, "I know it sounds stupid, but I really wanted to do this."

I kiss his cheek. "I was stopped out on the steps because it had just hit me that you weren't here. It made me sad to walk into our home for the first time without you."

"Well it's a damn good thing I came when I did then, huh?" he jokes.

"Yes and thank you." Edward crosses the threshold as our mothers clap, causing the twins to clap and Rose to giggle. "You're perfect for me Edward Anthony Cullen."

"You're just plain perfect Isabella Marie Swan soon-to-be Cullen."

All three ladies break out into a round of _awes_ while I kiss my finance firmly on the lips. He squeeze my ass a little and it reminds me he is still holding me up. I tug a little on the back of his hair and he moans into my mouth.

"There are little eyes watching," Rose pipes in, startling Edward and I apart. He puts me back on my feet and I feel a billion times better. I love that he's so in sync with me and he doesn't even know it.

"So," my mother begins, "I heard soon-to-be Cullen, does that mean you two finally set a date?"

"And on that note," Edward interjects, dropping a kiss to my forehead, "I'm heading back to meet the guys." Edward leans down further and kisses the spot behind my ear as he whispers, "As far as I'm concerned we could get married tomorrow." He straightens up when I gasp. "Anytime, anyplace," he pecks my lips, "Love you." After a smirk and a wink, he gives a kiss on the cheek to our mothers and Rose before taking off.

As soon as the door closes behind Edward they all turn to look at me. "Noooo…we haven't set a date, but, we did pick a place."

"Oh my God, you did?" Rose is surprisingly enthusiastic about this.

"Yep, we want to get married in Jackson at the Cascades," I announce with a huge grin on my face. Another round of awes and clapping come from the three ladies and even the twins.

Rose wraps her arms around me, giving me a huge hug. "Oh my God, that is _perfect_ Bella! You know what this means, right?" she asks. I shake my head at her. "We get to start planning now!"

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, the mothers start gabbing. As exciting as it is, I am determined to stick to what I told Edward. I didn't want to miss out on other things by rushing to plan the wedding, so I am quick to interrupt them. "Hey Ladies," I begin and all three of them pause their chatter to look at me. "I am super-excited about us picking a location and I am eager to start planning the wedding, but not today." I gesture around us, "In case you forgot, today is exciting for a whole other reason, ya know, my fiancé and I are moving into our first real house today. I just want to enjoy that."

They smile and nod in understanding, which I appreciate. "You're right, Sweetheart," Esme said, "This is exciting all on its own; we'll plan the wedding once you're settled in."

"Thank you," I smile at her. "I am eager, and Lord knows I fully intend to spend the rest of my life with your son, but Edward and I talked about it and we want to enjoy each step of spending our life together. We don't want to rush any of them."

My mother pipes in then, "That's smart of both of you, enjoy these days while they're here. One day you'll blink and all of the sudden you'll be looking at your engaged adult daughter wondering where the time went."

It takes just two steps to reach my mom and give her a hug. "Thank you, Mommy."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Rose concedes, "We're all excited but we're savoring. Now, let's take a quick tour, set the twins set-up in a play area and then we'll be ready to start directing the boys where to put stuff."

With that, we take off through the house. They have lots of comments about how spacious the house is. Rose is totally jealous of the Master Suite, Esme is in love with my kitchen and Mom keeps going on and on about all the natural light in my studio. I can't help but join them as they gush. Our new home is amazing, and Edward and I are truly blessed to have such a wonderful house where we can raise our future family.

About an hour later, the first truck of guys arrives. Edward lets Todd, Darren and Jimmy into the house, and they begin carrying in our new bedroom furniture and all of the stuff for the kitchen.

"Hey Bella," Jimmy calls while Darren greets me with a quick nod, before Rose steers them towards the second floor. I reciprocate the welcome and call a quick "Thank you!" to the guys for coming to help.

A deeper, raspy voice catches me next. "Hello, Gorgeous."

My face lights up and I know I have a huge goofy grin. "Hiya, Handsome."

Edward interrupts our flirting before we can get any further. "Knock it off, you both know I'm a jealous mother fucker," Edward teases, though we all know it's true.

I giggle and give Edward a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Eddie." I then look over to the guy standing next to my future husband, none other than the Red Wings main bruiser, Todd Bertuzzi. He may be a dozen years my senior, but he's still hot as fuck. He's tall, muscular, and rugged, and even his voice is sexy. Now, don't get me wrong, I will never, ever be with a man other than the amazingly wonderful Adonis that is my fiancé, but I still have eyes and Todd is a hottie. At an after-game bar hop last season, Todd and I started this little game of flirting with each other. It makes Edward go all caveman and makes Todd's wife frisky, so it's a win-win type of thing that he and I keep up. "Thanks for helping today, Todd."

"More than happy to help, this place looks awesome guys," Todd replies in his normal voice. "Bella, Julie is at her Mom's house today but said if you need any help before the party on Sunday to let her know, she'll be around tomorrow and is happy to help out too."

"Oh my goodness, your wife is so sweet. I'll give her a call, I'm sure I will need help getting ready for Sunday. Thanks."

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Edward's POV**

"It's been a long fucking day," I groan as I plop down next to Bella onto the couch in our suite.

"It was kinda fun though." She has a beautiful smile on her face and I can't help reaching over to tug her into my lap.

"Yeah, says the girl who just pointed where she wanted boxes. It's not like you actually lifted anything today."

She lets out a high-pitched squeak of protest. "That's not true; I lifted pizza boxes _and _six-packs of beer bottles." She lets out a little giggle, and I swear it's the sweetest thing I've ever heard. "It was hard work feeding half a hockey team."

"Well shit, Baby, you must be exhausted," I say in a faux sympathetic voice. "Here, let me give you a rub down." I reach under her shirt and start rubbing her tits.

She sighs and pushes into my hands. "Wow Eddie, most people would go for achy muscles."

"I'm not most people." I smirk before attaching my lips to her neck. Bella hums in contentment and with the stirring of my cock, I realize I'm nowhere near as exhausted as I should be.

"How 'bout if I rub you down?" Bella asks in her sultry voice.

"I've got a better idea." I scoop Bella up and carry her to our bathroom. "The last place we fucked in our apartment was the shower, how 'bout the first time in our new house is the tub?"

"I love that." Bella slides down my body and starts undressing me. Once she has me naked she turns around to fill the tub with water; even adding bubbles. I reach out for her, wanting to get her naked too, but instead Bella drops down to her knees in front of me.

"Bella, I want to make love to you." I'm not a pussy, I swear I'm not, but it's just weird having her on her knees before me. I love a good blow job, and Bella's blow jobs aren't just good, they're fucking fantastic, but I never want her to feel like she has to do this for me. This is ridiculous, because I'll eat pussy all day, every day and I love it when Bella asks me to lick her. But it's one of those things; my mom raised a gentleman, and a gentleman doesn't put his lady on her knees.

By the time I break from my thoughts Bella has taken off her shirt and is sitting on her heels, looking up at me. "I want to suck your cock, Eddie."

"Oh, holy fuck, Bell," I gasp before letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Hearing her say anything even remotely dirty always sends a jolt to my cock.

"Do you want me to suck your big," she pauses to kiss the shaft of my dick, "hard," she tongues the slit at the tip of the head, "cock?" she purrs in a sexy voice.

"Fuck yes," I rasp out. "Suck my cock, Baby."

Bella doesn't hesitate; instead she sucks my cock into her mouth enthusiastically. Her breath is so hot and her tongue feels fucking amazing. She tugs my balls just a little as she takes me all the way into her throat. She hums around my cock while locking her beautiful brown eyes with mine. The sensations are overwhelming; it takes a fuckload of restraint to not come. "Don't hold back on me, Eddie." Bella reaches around, palming my ass and pulling me closer to her. "Wanna fuck my mouth?" she asks.

"Fuck, Bell." She is totally testing my restraint. I cup her cheek and look down at her. "I want to come inside you."

She sucks harder and squeezes her hand down my shaft, "Then come, Eddie, you are inside of me. I want you to come."

Unable to resist, I thrust into her mouth, the head of my dick hitting the back of her throat. When she swallows around me and hums, the vibrations do me in and I come in several hot spurts down her throat. "Jesus, fuck, Bell," I pant, "That was hot." Bella even licks the last little bit of my come off my cock as I pull out of her mouth. "Yeah, really hot."

Bella kisses her way up my abs and chest until she's back on her feet and pressing her tits into my chest. She wraps her arm around my neck and winds her fingers through my hair. She tugs me down and our lips crash together. We share a passionate kiss, all tongues and lips and moaning. She eventually pulls back from me with a huge grin on her face. "Get in the tub with me?"

"Of course, Baby." I climb into the tub first and offer Bella my hand to guide her into the tub with me. She sits between my legs and rests her back against my chest with her head on my shoulder. "I love you, Bell."

"Love you too, Eddie." Bella lets out a sigh and I can feel her relax against me. "This is really kinda perfect, huh?" she asks as she gestures to the bathroom around us. "How fabulous is it that we're soaking in a tub together _and _that we have a twinkling chandelier above us?"

I chuckle and kiss the top of her head. "It's pretty fabulous, Baby."

"It's so pretty, I really love this bathroom." Bella snuggles back against me and then smiles. "It was so sweet of our mothers to make sure our bathroom was completely put together before they left today. Your mom said we could just grab a pillow and sleep on the mattress, we could order takeout, but we simply had to have our bathroom perfect. I damn near rolled my eyes at her earlier today thinking we could just grab a quick shower, but right now I'm ready to worship at her feet. Having the bathroom perfect was a necessity." Bella's hands rub up and down my calves which are wrapped around her legs. "This couldn't get any better."

"Is that a challenge?" I ask in a teasing voice.

She giggles softly. "No, Eddie. Not a challenge, just a statement of fact." She twines her fingers with mine against her stomach. "I am so perfectly content and elated, I don't think I could ask for anything else," she pauses to turn her face towards me, "Well, at least not for now."

I chuckle a little. "Keeping your options open?" I tease her a bit.

"Well, duh. I mean, I'm going to want a wedding, and babies, and furniture for the loft, oh and a new car." She lists these items as though they are the most obvious things ever.

"Of course, Baby, whatever you want." I'm whipped, sure, but I tell her nothing but the truth; she has me wrapped around her finger and I would give her anything and everything she wants.

Satisfied with my response, Bella turns her body and climbs onto my lap. "Right now though, I want you to make love to me." Bella says sweetly before bringing her lips to mine.

Unlike the rushed farewell fuck we had in the shower to start our day, we take our time now. I wrap my arms around her and pull her chest to mine causing the water to slosh around us. I caress her lower back and bring my mouth to her collarbone. Bella rises up just enough for me to slide inside of her before slowly grinding her way down my cock. This is love-making for a connection, for closeness, for true intimacy. This is the kind of loving that makes babies.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading and reviewing – I really appreciate it. <strong>


	6. Chapter 5 - Make 'Em Go

**General Disclaimer: The fic is mine but the characters are not. I make no misrepresentations, I am not out to poach creativity, I'm just enjoying a bit of fanfic **

**If you're interested, please check-out the sets I've built on Polyvore for this story. **

** www. cullenbug. polyvore. com**

**ORINGIAL SIX : Chapter 5 – Make 'Em Go "Oh, Oh, Oh"**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

I'm bouncing on my toes waiting for Rose to get here. I don't know why I feel the need to share, but I have to talk to her. When she starts walking up the porch steps, I just about burst. "Okay, I don't normally do this, but can I just say that Edward sexed me into oblivion last night and I swear that I can still feel his cock in me now."

"Well, that's… graphic; good morning to you too, Bella." Rose walks past me through the front door I'm holding open for her.

"I swear Rose, it was different. Something about last night was different, and after years of being together how often is something really different?"

She stops and cocks a brow at me with a sassy grin on her face. "Did he finally make you come?"

I laugh. "Don't be a bitch, I'm totally serious. It was different, Rose."

"Okay," she sighs then continues. "What was so different?"

Walking into the kitchen, Rose and I immediately start unpacking boxes while we continue our conversation. "I'm not even sure. I mean we haven't had a whole lot of bathtub sex, but it wasn't like it was the first time we've done it."

"Oh my God, are you two fucking fish?" Rose starts then cuts herself off with laughter. "I totally didn't mean it that way, but yeah, you are fucking fish, not just _fucking_ fish." She cracks herself up explaining the difference between using the f-word as a verb and as an adjective. "I mean, Em and I catch you two fucking in the shower yesterday morning, and then you christen the new tub last night?"

"Well, we are both water signs," I giggle.

Edward wanders into the kitchen wearing only a pair of boxer briefs with a huge grin on his face. "Good morning, ladies." He comes around to where I'm standing and kisses the top of my head. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Eddie, we're just getting in our morning dose of girly gossip," I say while snuggling up to his naked chest. Even though she just got here, after last night the only thing I really want is to kick Rose out of our house and christen another room. As Edward's fingertips brush the skin of my lower back under my shirt and his lips press warmly against my neck, I reconsider; Rose doesn't even have to go. At this point I'm willing to experiment with a little exhibitionism. I don't care, I just want him.

Rose pipes up, "Bella was telling me you two got your _rub-a-dub-dub_ on last night."

"Christ Rose! Can't I tell you anything without you blabbing about it?" I bitch at her.

"Oh what's the big deal? It's not like he doesn't already know you feel all _different_." She bitches right back at me.

Edward's face goes from amused to concerned. "You feel different? Baby, what's wrong?" His eyes roam up and down my body and he cups my cheek in his hand.

"Nothing is wrong, Eddie," I reassure him. "I simply told _Big Mouth_ over there that something about last night left me feeling different. Not bad, just different." I lean in so my mouth is closer to his ear and whisper, "I swear I can still feel your cock inside me."

His voice is a whisper too. "You can't just say shit like that to me. Now I'm hard in front of a guest in our kitchen."

I can't help the giggles that escape me when I glance down. Edward pulls me against his front and looks up to Rose. "We'll be right back."

"Oh, for the love of Christ, is there a fountain somewhere in this house you two need to break in?" Rose asks. "Stop fucking him Bella, you're not different, you're just raw!"

Edward and I stop in our tracks and burst out laughing. "You're a vulgar whore, Rosalie Lillian Cullen."

"And you're a cock-slut, Isabella Marie almost Cullen." She sticks her tongue out at me and then points to Edward. "Give her pink parts a rest and get dressed. Emmett was dropping the twins off with Mom and then coming over here to help you set-up for tomorrow."

Edward rolls his eyes and ignores Rose. "Want me to kiss your _pink parts_ all better?" His voice is low and sexy, and in my head I'm screaming _please, yes, please_ but I resist.

"Of course I do," I sigh, "But we've got so much shit to do before tomorrow, since _someone_ thought it would be awesome to have a huge birthday slash housewarming party two days after moving into our new house."

Edward pinches my ass. "It will be awesome. I promise, Baby, everything will be ready for tomorrow and you are going to have an amazing twenty-fourth birthday." Edward kisses me on the lips. "Seriously, there'll even be fireworks." He winks at me then heads back towards the master suite.

"Where the hell did those come from?" I ask Rose as I walk back into the kitchen. She's got a handful of markers and a giant dry erase board.

"For a day like today, we're gonna need to be organized," she says seriously. This is Rose's area of expertise; she is a professional organizer. Sounds funny to some, but she is brilliant at it. People pay her a ridiculous amount of money to come to their business or homes and make them neat and organized. She'll tackle pretty much any job, any space, and she doesn't know how to fail. That's why her company, All Squared Away, is such a huge success.

"Oh my god, did you bring the van?" I ask excitedly. There are so many cool things in her work van. "Edward, get the checkbook!" I turn my head and yell out to my fiancé.

"No checkbook necessary, this is my housewarming gift to you two. I'm going to do the kitchen, the office, the laundry room, the garage, your studio and your closet."

Every time she adds a room I get more excited. "Seriously? You're not messing with me are you Rose?" I ask just to be sure.

"I'm serious, Sweetie. My team will be here in a half an hour and I'm bringing everyone in today. I even have extra interns coming in so we can do it all in one shot."

"Aghhh! I love you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I'm back to bouncing up and down and I'm sure I have Rose in more of a chokehold than a hug but I don't care because I am so fucking excited.

"I've been working on the plans since you brought me through the house a few weeks ago. You're gonna love it."

"I love it already!" I take a huge breath to try and calm myself back down. "Okay, but seriously Rose, that is a whole lotta spaces to be a gift. Edward will be getting the checkbook out."

"Don't be stupid. You spent more than a month painting murals in each of the twin's rooms."

"That's different, it was a gift. Besides, my materials cost way less than yours do," I argue half-heartedly; I don't really want to convince her, but I feel like I should protest.

Rose shakes her head at me. "It's no different. I want to do this Bella, just let me."

"Are you sure?" I ask one more time.

"Have you ever known me to do something I don't want to do?" She rolls her eyes at me. "Bella, Em and I talked; this is what we're doing for you two. It's a housewarming, or if it'll make it better, consider it an early wedding present."

Rose reaches over and pulls me into a hug. I take another deep breath and return her embrace. "Thank you. So what do you need from me then?" I ask.

"Not much, I'm going to get them started, then you and I can work on other rooms throughout the house. I figured we'd just make a list and start crossing stuff off.

"Sounds good to me."

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Edward's POV**

"I heard squealing and then yelling for a checkbook. What's up?" I ask as I walk back into the kitchen after getting dressed.

"Rose is doing our house for us!" Bella squeals all over again and actually fucking claps. She's so damn cute.

"I know, Baby. Emmett told me two weeks ago."

In unison both Bella and Rose screech, "He did?!" Rose obviously is pissed at Emmett for ruining what was supposed to be a surprise; Bella is pissed at me for not telling her sooner.

"Hey you guuuuuys!" Emmett's booming voice comes from the entryway. I return the shouting to tell him we're in the kitchen. He walks in to the bitch brow from Rose, Bella shaking her head and a fist bump from me. He stays by me, but looks to his wife. "What the fuck did I do?"

"You told them, Emmett, that's what. It was supposed to be a surprise." Rose tisks at him.

"I didn't tell _them_, I told Edward. If he blabbed to Bella it's not my fault." Em tries to defend himself, but even I know this is weak a weak excuse and she is going to squash him like a bug.

"Really, Emmett, really?" Rose asks in an irritated voice. I can't blame her; if I were married to Emmett I'd be irritated too.

Bella is quick to jump in and diffuse the situation. "Okay, okay, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I love you, Rose. This is the bestest gift ever." She smiles at Rose and goes in to give her a hug. While Rose is wrapped in her arms, Bella is giving Em and me the stink eye. "Let's just get this list going so we can divide and conquer."

"That sounds like an awesome plan, Belly." Emmett is quick to jump in and offer his services. "Where do you girls want me to get started?"

After the girls get their honey-do list for us written, we take it and get to work. Really, Emmett and I have it pretty easy. We're in charge of getting the patio furniture put together and placed around the back, cleaning the pool, and assembling the grill. Once we finish with all of the outside chores, Bella directs us to focus on getting the bar set-up and the games arranged downstairs.

Emmett and I actually have a pretty good time working side-by-side in the backyard. The jobs aren't particularly difficult, mostly just placing furniture and tables throughout the yard and stringing up tons of little lights. Putting the grill together presents more of a challenge, but once we conquer it, we decide we've earned a beer despite it only being eleven in the morning.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Emmett taunts as our younger brother comes around the side of the house into the back yard about an hour later. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"I was…" Jasper starts to explain but Emmett is quick to interrupt.

"Not just now either, Jas, like where have you been lately? I swear we haven't seen you." Emmett chastises, totally using his big brother voice on Jasper.

As soon as Em finishes grilling him, you can see Jasper's demeanor change. "What the fuck Em, are you Mom all the sudden?" Jasper's tone is clipped and not like him at all.

I decide to pipe in before they really start to fight. "Alright, both of you back off." I give Emmett the _settle down_ look I have learned from my mother over the years. I was most often on the receiving end of it, so I know it well. "Jasper….Emmett and I are just wondering what's up lately. You just haven't been around much, seems like you've only got time for Alice these days." Even though I'm speaking in a calm, matter-of-fact tone, he's got his hackles up as soon as I mention Alice. "Not that there is anything wrong with that, we're just curious about our baby brother's life is all."

Jasper takes a deep breath and lets it out as a big sigh. "I'm sorry," he begins, "I have been occupied by Alice a lot lately."

"That's cool, Dude." Emmett pats Jas's back. "We've both got chicks, we understand how that goes." Though he's trying to be reassuring, Emmett has a forced smile on his face. Bella told me last night that Emmett and Rose were arguing with Jasper about Alice, but I can tell he is trying to put that aside and be his buddy right now.

Jasper shares a look with Emmett and then turns to face me. "She wants us to move in together." Jasper's voice is kind of quiet, and he doesn't sound like a guy who is itching to move in with his girl.

"I heard a bit about that. Is that something you want to do?" I'm going to go neutral on the subject. I mean, Bell and I were living together at his age, but we had also been together for years at that point. Either way, if it's what he wants I'm not going to be the douche to get in his way. Instead, I'll be the one to pick-up the pieces when it all falls apart. I did it with his ex-whore, I can do it again if need be. Not that I think Alice is a whore, but I know Bella isn't her biggest fan just yet.

"I don't know. I mean, I really like Alice and part of me thinks that I could have a future with her like you guys do with Rose and Bella. But then part of me says I'd be a dipshit to move out of Mom and Dad's house. I know I'll only get busier once the season starts, plus I'm in school. Who knows if we'll even be together once the fall rolls around and she finds out first-hand how fucking crazy my schedule gets." Jasper takes a breath and just as I'm about to speak he starts again. "I mean, Christ, I just met the girl. We've only been dating for a few months and I didn't ask the official girlfriend question until just a couple of weeks ago. She's all talking about babies and getting married, and I'm really just enjoying the consistent pussy."

Emmett and I lose it then and start laughing. Jasper is a laid back and quiet kid, but when he gets going, he rambles like Bella. I swear he says more words in one rant than he typically does in an entire week.

"Fuck you both." Jasper starts again. "I'm twenty-one years old, I'm a professional hockey player, I'm a senior in college, I'm a fucking catch, and I get it. I spent a lot of time with puck bunnies throwing themselves at me, and I can understand why Alice would want to seal the deal and move in together. I know Maria fucked me up, I thought she was my Bella or was my Rose, but clearly, I was wrong. I do feel a connection to Alice; she just gets me ya know? And I think I could love her. I mean I get the flutters. What if Alice is my one and I'm too chicken shit to go for it just because I haven't known her that long? I mean, how long did you know Bella before you knew she was the one for you?" He stops and looks at me expectantly. I guess the rant is over.

He's totally got me there. Yes, by the time we moved in together and really started our lives together, we'd been together for years. But I knew Bella was my one just as soon as I met her. I've been in love with her forever. My mother is going to kill me for what I'm about to say to him, but I'm not going to lie. "I had flutters on day one, Dude. Day one and I knew Bella was it for me." I give Jasper a soft smile and then continue, "But Jasper, if you're not ready or you're not sure, but Alice _is_ your one, then she'll still be around when you _are_ ready and you _are_ sure. Don't move in with her because her lease is going to be up, move in when you want to share your life with her." I put an arm around him and give him a half-man-hug. "The best things are worth waiting for. Maybe get through the next year. You'll be done with school, you'll go through a full season, she'll be more secure against the puck bunnies and maybe you'll finish healing from the shit Maria put you through."

Emmett breaks his silence and finally weighs in. "Jas, we just want what's best for you. What's meant to be will be and all that shit, ya know?" Emmett claps him on the back. "Now, let's get the pool cleaned so we can go start on the bar."

Emmett's declaration does a good job lightening the mood again. Jasper doesn't hesitate to jump-in and help us with the pool, though he does literally jump in. Emmett and I have no reason not to follow after him; it's hot, there's a pool, and why the fuck not?

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Bella's POV**

By nine o'clock everyone has left after a long but very productive day. With Rose's crew in place, it seemed like no big deal to put an entire house together in a day. I can't believe what a huge difference having a houseful of eager-to-please-their-boss interns makes. The office is fabulous, the garage is cool and even the laundry room is wonderful. Rose scored the hat-trick though when it came to the kitchen, the master suite and my studio. Seriously, they're a dream come true. Once the boys got out of the pool, they finished the bar and Edward's office. We've got an additional four bedrooms to do, but I don't even have furniture for them all yet, so we'll just close those doors tomorrow during the party.

"Hey Baby, what ya doing?"

I turn around at the sound of Edward's voice to find him leaning against the door to our new closet. "Just picking out my outfit for tomorrow," I reply as I turn back to the hangers.

"Do you care what I wear?" Edward asks as he joins me in the closet. I cock an eyebrow at him. "Let me rephrase," he smiles at me and holds his hands up in surrender. "What would you like me to wear tomorrow, Sweetheart?"

I chuckle and kiss his cheek. "I've already got your clothes hung in the bathroom. Your board shorts are in there too."

"Thank you, Baby." Edward leans down and kisses me. "Are you heading to bed early or are you going to be up for a bit?"

"I think I'm going to head to bed. I know it's not even ten, but it's been a long day and tomorrow will be even longer." As if on cue, I yawn which makes Edward chuckle.

"I'm going to grab a quick shower then I'll join you." Edward kisses my forehead and heads to the bathroom.

I get up off the floor of our closet and follow him. "I think I'll join you first, if you don't mind that is."

Edward stops and turns around, pulling me into his arms as he nuzzles my neck. "I would never, ever mind, Bell."

"Just a shower though, Eddie," I insist before kissing his cheek. "I think Rose may have been right, maybe I am kinda sore."

After our strictly PG-13 shower—or maybe it is R rated because of the nudity alone—I climb into bed. I expect Edward to follow along with me but he says he's caught a second wind and has a few things to take care of in his office. I have a sneaking suspicion that he actually needs to wrap a present or do something for tomorrow, but I'm not going to say anything about it. I try to wait up for him, but after the busy day, sleep quickly overtakes me.

I wake up to kisses on the side of my neck. I stretch my limbs out like a cat and then wrap them around Edward. He covers my body with his and kisses me deeply. "Good morning." He continues to pepper my face and neck with sweet little pecks. "Happy birthday, Baby."

"Thank you," I say as I reach between us and sneak my hand down to his cock, giving him a squeeze. "Now, let's discuss what you promised me on _your _birthday."

"How the fuck do you even remember that?" Edward questions.

"How the fuck did you think I'd forget?" I snark right back to him. "It's not every day you're promised as many orgasms as your age."

"I don't even think it's possible. Besides, I thought you were sore," he counters in words while squeezing my ass.

I arch my back and press my tits into his hard chest. "I rested last night."

"Is this why you said no to shower sex? Were you saving up?" He is smart to question, and I can't get the words out to deny his accusation. He'll know I'm lying. Instead I attach my lips to his neck. "I should have fucking knew it." He starts laughing and pulls me closer to him. "You better start counting."

Edwards wastes no time at all and trails his fingers down my stomach and right into my panties. His fingers find my clit and immediately start rubbing in tight circles. Between his fingers and his tongue on my neck, it takes mere moments before I'm panting through an orgasm. He whispers the word "one" in my ear before pulling my panties down my legs and stripping me out of my tank top. Orgasm number two approaches quickly as he licks my pussy; something about the way he is swirling his tongue around my lips while pinching at my clit just does it for me.

"Oh, fuck Eddie!" I squirm a bit as he becomes more forceful.

He lifts me by my ass and squeezes hard. "Come again and I'll fuck you." I start panting through a chorus of curses and moans. "Come and you'll get my cock," Edward says as he thrusts a finger into me. "You want my cock, Bell? It's leaking for you."

"Mother fuck!" I scream as I come again. Edward gives me no recovery time before he is scooping me up and flipping us over.

"Ride me birthday girl," he says but I feel like Jell-O. I've just had two orgasms within a ten minute time span; I don't think I can ride him. "Want some help?" He's got a huge grin on his face and lifts me by my hips. With as hard as he is and as wet as I am, he effortlessly enters me. Edward grips my hips tightly to lift me on and off of his cock. Each time he lowers me, I swivel against him and it feels incredible. After a few minutes I perk up a bit more and start taking more control. He keeps one hand on my hip and his other goes to my tit. "You look incredible, Baby."

Edward leans forward and takes my nipple into his mouth. I wrap my arms around him and pull my fingers through his hair as I get into a stronger rhythm. "You're beautiful, Bell," he whispers against my breast. "I love you so much." He creates chaos within me, the quick orgasms and deep fucking, the dirty words mixed with the sweet sentiments. It drives me crazy in the best way possible.

"I love you too, Eddie." I tug on his hair, pulling his head back so he looks up at me. We kiss deeply, passionately, not fighting for dominance but instead sharing desire. The intimacy of our position is almost overwhelming and when Edward winds his arms around my back and pulls me flush against him I feel the tightening in my lower abdomen. The coil winds tightly and as he starts thrusting up into me, I let go and come again screaming his name in pure pleasure. Shortly after, Edward follows behind me, grunting "three".

We lay together in bed recovering, both blissed out and wearing huge grins, completely sated and enjoying the bit of rest. Edward is on his back with his arms folded back behind his head and I'm on my side snuggled up against the length of his body with my head on his chest. My fingertips trace around his tattoo, and I sigh. "I don't think I'll survive my age in orgasms, Eddie." I pop up on my elbow so I can look into eyes. "I love coming and all, but really, what the fuck was I thinking? We can't just do this all day long."

"Oh yes we can." He's so cocky. "We will too, Baby, I owe you twenty-one more." He pinches at my exposed nipple and I swat his hand away.

I giggle, "I won't survive, Eddie. It'll be too much."

He smirks at me, flashing me the lopsided grin I love so much. "Don't be a quitter." He leans in and kisses me, forcing me onto my back and him between my thighs. My arms fall above my head and my knees out to the side, welcoming him into me. "Cullens aren't quitters." He glides in and out, slow, shallow thrusts that rub along my inner walls. "We can do anything we set our minds to." He taps the side of my thigh and I comply, wrapping my legs around his back. He reaches under me and pulls me to his chest; there isn't a breath of space between our bodies. "How 'bout if we share the o's today?"

"Ungh, yes…" I groan and dig my nails into his back as he thrusts harder and deeper. "I like to share."

Edwards picks up the pace and is showing no mercy to my sensitive parts. "Come, Bell," he pants into my neck. "Fuck, I want you to come." The words barely escape his lips before we're both moaning through another orgasm. He stays in me; we don't separate as we come down from our shared high. Our breathing slows after a few minutes, and the big goofy grins return. "Your four and my two, we're already at six, Baby, and we haven't even left the bed."

I lean forward and kiss his sweaty neck. "Yeah, but we're going to have a houseful of people for most of the afternoon and night."

He chuckles and grins at me. "Yeah, but when has that ever stopped us?" I slap his bicep and he rolls off of me to immediately sit up at the side of the bed. "I'm just saying."

"You're such a guy." I roll my eyes at him.

He comes around to my side of the bed, standing in all his naked glory. And my god, his body is a glory, especially now when he's all sweaty and his muscles are all flexed and his cock is lying against his thigh. "Are you confirming I'm a guy, Baby?" he asks, breaking my ogling. My eyes snap up to his huge smile and I can feel myself blush. "I thought I've already proved that to you this morning, _twice._"

"You're a cocky fucker, you know that?" I say standing up, facing him.

He thrusts his hips at me, making his cock bounce and laughs. "Oh, I know, Baby, I know." I can't help but laugh along with him. He tugs me towards the bathroom. "C'mon birthday girl, I think we can get a couple more in before any guests arrive."

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Edward's POV**

I'm able to coax another two orgasms from Bella in the shower, bringing our combined total to nine. I gotta say, the sharing idea was brilliant; this is shaping up to be a fantastic day and it's not even _my_ birthday. We've got another fifteen to go. She said it wasn't possible, but I'm thinking it's completely doable.

As expected, Emmett, Rose and the twins are the first to arrive. The kiddos look funny in their matching red, white and blue outfits; Emmett is even wearing the same plaid shorts as Spencer, and Rose has the same bow in her hair as Emmy.

"Happy Fourth!" I greet them on the porch with hugs to the adults and tickle-kisses to the twins.

"Appy furcwakers Unc Ednerd!" Emmy is all smiles and very proud of herself for getting that whole sentence out.

"Happy firecrackers to you too, Emmy." I scoop her up and kiss her cheek. Spence is standing with his arms up, so I snatch him too and head into the house. Rose asks where Bella is, so I tell her to head upstairs to our room. Emmett and I take the twins to the kitchen to put out the stuff they brought.

It's only a couple of minutes later when the girls join us in the kitchen. "Hey, Baby." I kiss Bella when she comes to stand at my side. "You look hot."

Her cheeks tint a little pink and she ducks her head. "Rose gave me the shirt. I totally love it. Do you get it?"

Bella barely had her question out before Emmett started singing, "Baby you're a firework, come on show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!" as you shoot across the sky-y-y." Spence and Emmy clapped, encouraging Emmett to keep singing, while Bella and Rose giggled.

"Um, yeah, Baby, I get it." I say gesturing to Bella's tank top that says _make 'em go oh, oh, oh_. "Kinda funny don't you think?" I ask Bella while raising my eyebrows up and down. "I mean, I'm the one making _you_ go oh-"

I'm cut off with Bella's hand slapping over my mouth, which of course makes me lick her hand. "Eeewww!" she squeals and smacks my arm.

"So, is Edward making good on the birthday orgasms?" My dipshit brother asks. I swear he has no filter or boundaries.

"You told him?" Bella questions me with her hand on her hip.

"Baby, it was the best and most incredible birthday present you have ever given me, of course I told him."

"Told him what?" Rose pipes in. "What orgasms?

Never one to hold back, Emmett tells Rose the whole story. About how Bella gave me twenty-five orgasms last year when we went away for the weekend as my birthday present. At least he had the decency to leave some of the details out, but she got the majority of the story.

"Holy Hell, Bella that is brilliant!" Rose gives Bella a beaming smile.

"I agree Rosie, my birthday is next month and I want to fuck you twenty-eight times."

Rose smile fades as she looks at her husband. "Don't be crass Emmett," she chastises him then turns to Bella, "But you two can babysit for a weekend, right?"

The doorbell rings again and I grab Bella's hand quickly to make our way to the door. She calls over her shoulder to Rose that its fine and we'll figure out a weekend. We answer the door to greet both sets of our parents; apparently they decided to carpool. "Happy Fourth!" I greet with open arms.

Renee is immediately giving me a hug, while Charlie wraps his arms around Bella. Then my dad goes for her as my Mom moves in on me. Then there is some clapping on the back and kisses on the cheek before all four of them finally come into the house. By the time we get their stuff into the kitchen, Jasper is walking in through the side door with Alice in tow.

"Hey Guys, hope you don't mind we came in the side," Jasper says.

"No, Hon, of course not." Bella gives Jasper a hug and kiss on the cheek while he wishes her a happy birthday.

Bella turns to Alice, and gives a small wave, "Hi Alice. Thanks for coming."

"Thank you so much for inviting me." Alice replies then looks around the kitchen and smiles. "The house is beautiful."

Bella grins. "Thank you, would you guys like to take the full tour?" With affirmative words and nods Bella takes all the ladies with her and starts on her tour of the house. We guys decide we'll take a tour later and hang back to keep an eye on the twins and greet guests as they arrive.

I turn to my brothers, "Alright Assholes, help me set-up the volleyball net, would ya?"

After another hour, most of the guests have arrived, and everyone was in the backyard while the grill warms up. As I head back into the house to help Bella bring the variety of grilling meats out from the kitchen I realize we're the only two in the house. I approached her from behind as she stands at the counter and wrap my arms around her. "Hello, Birthday Girl." I whisper, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"Hey, Eddie." She replies, reaching up around me and tugging at my hair.

"Can you come with me for a minute?" I ask and I think she genuinely thinks I need help with something. I don't, I just need her to come. Bella nods as I take her hand and lead her through the dining room, down the hall and towards my office. Once there, I turn to face her and hug her to my body while aiming my mouth for her exposed collar bone. "Time for number ten, Baby," I whisper against her skin.

"Eddie, we can't." She pretends to protest, telling me we can't while pushing her breasts out to me in offering.

I cross one arm around her back, reaching that hand down to squeeze her ass while my other hand comes up her side to massage her tit. "Of course we can, we just gotta be quick." With that I hoist her up into my arms, her legs automatically wrap around my waist, and I bring us over to my office desk.

I set Bella down, her skirt shimmied up her hips and her panties pulled to the side while I work my board shorts open and down my thighs to take my cock out. I'm rock hard and with just a moment of my fingers on her pussy Bella is ready for me. I plunge into her silky heat and set a furious pace.

The whole time, Bella is whispering dirty words to me about fucking her hard, how stretched my cock makes her feel, how I'm the only one who knows how to fuck her like this, how hot I look when I come and of course how much she wants me to come deep inside her.

"Can you take it, Bell?" I ask knowing the answer. "Are you going to take my come?" She's close and I can feel her clenching around me. My fingertip draws its fourth circle around Bella's clit before she throws her head back and moans through her orgasm. It only takes a few more erratic pumps before I follow along with her.

Knowing we don't have much time, we break apart and attempt to right ourselves. I hold out a hand and help her down from the desk before pulling her in for another hug and kiss. "Eleven down, Bell," I say then kiss her again as she starts to giggle.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Bella's POV**

Edward and my disappearing act didn't go completely unnoticed, but at least Rose doesn't blurt anything out. Instead she hands me a bottle of Pierre and flashes me a smile before helping me arrange a buffet of food on the serving tables.

After everyone is fully stuffed of delicious grilling foods, Edward stands up and says he has an announcement to make. My mom catches my eye and winks at me which has me suspicious, but I really have no idea what he is doing.

"Bella," Edward begins as he takes my hand in his, "Happy birthday, Baby." I smile at my amazing fiancé and he has the brightest smile on his face. His eyes are alight with happiness; he is radiating glee right now and I just love it. "As some of you may or may not know, a few weeks back I acquired a new automobile." I cock an eyebrow at him as he continues. "Okay, fine, I went out and bought myself a brand new Camaro before speaking with Bella about it."

Our friends and family laugh, and I giggle a little as he goes on. "Yeah, I'm sure you can imagine how that went over. Anyway, Baby," Edward looks at me again, "As _you_ know, I'm a bit of an idiot and I don't always learn from my mistakes."

"Christ, Eddie, what did you do?" I question him. But rather than respond, he hands me a small blue box; a small robin's-egg blue box with white satin ribbon that can only be from Tiffany & Co.

"Open it, Baby." Edward encourages with a grin.

I smile at him and untie the bow. Nestled inside the box is a darling Tiffany blue and black ladybug key chain with a key and fob attached. "Ohmygod," I rush out, "What did you do?" I look to Edward and he laughs.

"Walk with me." Edward takes my hand and leads me to the garage with most of our guest following behind. As he opens the door I get a peek and automatically shriek. I jump and Edward catches me. I wrap my arms and legs around him and pepper his face with big kisses.

"I can't believe you did this!" I kiss him again. "I love it, Eddie!" We share a longer kiss. "Thank you." Edward went for the win with this gift. He bought me a brand-new, kiwi green, Ford Escape Hybrid Limited, with all the bells and whistles.

"Come on, Baby, let's go for a quick test drive." Edward opens the driver's side door and motions for me to get in. I hesitate for a moment about abandoning our guests, but Rose and my mom shoo me away, and the pull of the car is too strong to resist.

As I pull out of the driveway, Edward puts his hand on my thigh. "Bella," he starts, "I know this isn't exactly what you would have picked-out for yourself, but I put a lot of thought into this vehicle for you." Edward seems almost contrite, which is very out of character for him.

"It's perfect, Eddie, I love it." I squeeze his hand. "Don't be silly; really, it's so cool."

"I know you wanted a hybrid, and I wanted you to have something safe. But really, Bell, I kept thinking about how I wanted you to have something that would be functional, ya know, for when we have a baby." Edward's voice is quiet, but he keeps talking. "I just kept thinking that you can't put a car seat in a convertible. And then I was thinking about Rose driving a minivan and I knew you'd _never_ go for that, and then I thought-"

"Edward," I cut off his ramblings, "I love it and I love the reason you chose it for me. It's perfect. Really, perfect." When we pull back into the garage I lean across the center console and kiss him. "I love you, Eddie."

"I love you too, Baby. Now, come on, there are more gifts to be opened."

When we rejoin the group in the backyard Mom insists I open presents. "Bella, just sit down, we're all excited to have you open gifts." Our parents went in together on my gift, and they totally outdid themselves by buying me a Birkin bag. It's for me to use as a school bag and I can't wait to put it to use. It's the most perfect shade of pink and I absolutely love it.

I am completely overwhelmed by the generosity of my friends and family. Edward's big gift to me is obviously the Escape, which includes the cutest keychain ever, but he also got me a jeweled clutch that I have been eyeing for months.

Rose and Emmett give me the fabulously ugly chair that I fell in love with from Pottery Barn. It's going to look so good in my studio. Even the twins have a gift to give me, a super-cute ribbon board that I can also put in my classroom.

Jasper gives me adorable flower-shaped earrings and a funny t-shirt that says "nerd." Alice is quick to let me know she only helped pick-out the earrings but had nothing to do with the shirt. Our friends also spoil me with a couple of beautiful picture frames, flower vases, and several gift cards.

"Thank you, everyone, really thank you." I say as I stand up and start to give hugs and kisses of appreciation. "I genuinely love everything, you guys spoiled me." Gathering a few items I don't want left outside, I look to Edward, "Eddie, can you help me take this stuff in the house?"

He hops up and takes a few other items. "Of course, Baby."

My mom and Esme also get up to help, but I brush them off. "Sit, sit, you two have done so much already, we've got this. Besides, I want to put on my bathing suit." After a couple of protests they sit back down and Edward and I head inside.

We deposit the gifts on my desk in the studio so that I can go through them later, and then head into the Master. I barely make it three steps inside our room before Edward is sweeping me up into his arms.

"We've got a minute, right?" Edward asks then kisses the spot behind my ear.

"A minute?" I ask playfully. "Is that all you can give me?"

I feel the vibrations of laughter in Edward's chest. "I can give you days and you know it, _but_ I'm so fucking good, I can get you off in a minute or less."

"Are those fighting words, Mr. Cullen? Are you challenging me?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not Baby, it's my money-back guarantee." He's got a huge cocky grin on his face.

"Start the clock then, Eddie; you've got sixty seconds for us to get to number twelve."

He is a cocky son-of-a-mother for a reason; Edward has me moaning at the mercy of his very skilled fingers within a minute. O number twelve comes quick and hard, and is going to be followed-up with numbers thirteen and fourteen as I pull Edward down on top of me.

-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-O-6-

**Edward's POV**

"Jesus Christ," I mutter but my brothers still hear me.

Jasper smirks and Emmett claps me on the back and chuckles, "Pretty much, Dude, pretty much."

Bella joins us, bending over to get a beer out of the ice bucket. When she stands again, she takes a moment to adjust the top of her very itsy, very teeny, yellow polka-dot bikini. I don't even try to hide the fact that I'm staring at her tits or the fact I've got a semi less than ten minutes after our quickie in the closet.

I pop my eyes up when Bella snaps her fingers. "Shit, what, Baby?"

"I asked if you wanted to join me in the pool." Bella enunciates each word and winks at me.

"Of course, Baby." I waste no time scooping her up bridal style. Bella squeals in my ear while laughing wildly as I throw her in the pool. I dive in immediately after her and we both resurface with big smiles. Bella wraps her arms around my neck, pulling herself into my body so she can wrap her legs around me.

"This is the best birthday ever, Eddie," she says before kissing my cheek.

I pull back to look into her eyes. "Know what's even better than this birthday?" I ask, she shakes her head so I continue. "You're next one, duh." I roll my eyes at her like it was the most obvious answer ever. "I've set the bar Baby, we can only go up from here."

She giggles and kisses my lips. "It's a pretty high bar, Baby. What if _I _can't live up to it for _your _birthday?"

"Every day, Bell, every blessed day." I kiss her again. "You exceed this bar every day; it's _my _bar for _your _birthday. It's my day to spoil you rotten and pray to God, you'll keep me around for the rest of the year."

"You mean that?" Her voice is quiet. We've gone from playful and laughing to almost shy and insecure.

"Of course I do." I pull her tighter and kiss her deeply. "I love you, Bell, always."

"Always, Eddie." Bella starts kissing my neck and I squeeze her ass under the water.

"CATCH!" Emmett yells out just before he raises Spencer up in the air. I immediately push Bella off and reach in Emmett's direction. He pulls Spencer back down to his chest and looks at me with wide eyes. "Seriously, Ed?" He looks at me in disbelief. "You think I'd throw my toddler into a pool like that?"

It takes a moment for the air to return to my lungs and my heart to stop pounding. "You're an asshole, Emmett, anything is possible." I shout back at him.

Rosalie is quick to jump in and smack Emmett while taking Spencer from him. Bella is making her way over to the side of the pool and Emmett and I are just staring each other down. "Why ya gotta fuck with me?" I yell over to him.

He yells right back, "Because I like to."

"Alright, knock it off." My Dad is now involved, and I'm not even sure why this started but it takes Emmett and I about twenty seconds flat to go from being best of brothers to mortal enemies. We've been like this our entire lives. He'll do something as a joke, and I'll get super pissed off. My parents will break us apart and Jasper will stand on the sidelines and laugh as we get in trouble.

The Chief walks behind Emmett and gives his shoulder a hefty bump and sends Emmett into the pool. I, for once, join Jasper in laughter, and my parents and the majority of guests are doing a shit job trying to hide their laughter. Rose is the first to crack, and she busts out. Once she does, Spencer starts cracking up and even points to laugh at his daddy. Emmett comes up out of the water laughing, and just like that, we're back to being best of brothers.

"Damn, Chief," Emmett starts, "why ya gotta be on Edward's side?"

The Chief looks up with a smile and points in Bella's direction. Bella is laughing loudly, a huge smile on her face, eyes shining with glee, looking as pretty as possible. "He's the only one I know who does that to my daughter, and I'm always on her side."

Emmett cocks an eyebrow. "Yeah, but it's not all he does to your daughter."

Bella's laughter cuts off and she's quick to pipe in. "Shut it Emmett. I'm the birthday girl, and I'm telling you to shut it now."

Emmett holds his hands up in surrender and chuckles. "Whatever you say, Belly, whatever you say."

A few hours, a few O's and a few beers later, we're sitting in the backyard ooo-ing and aah-ing at the fireworks overhead. Bella is securely tucked into my side.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Don't thank me yet, Baby."

Bella looks up at me, confusion on her face. I lean into her ear and whisper. "We're six away from the O goal. Thank me we're done."

She lets out a quiet groan but smiles. "Kay."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it <strong>

**.**


End file.
